Pécher de chair
by Laitany
Summary: Si l'on pouvait choisir la personne qu'on aime, il l'aurait fait. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Alors quand la timidité et l'orgueil vous empêche de blesser votre égo et de vous déclarer, quoi de mieux qu'un coup de pouce involontaire mais pas si embêtant...
1. Apparition

**Pécher de chair**

**Titre:** Pécher de chair

**Auteur:** Laitany

**Genre:** Humour / Romance

**Couple:** Frau x Teito

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas malheureusement T_T, ils sont tous à Yuki Amemiya.

**Rating:** M (en prévision des chapitres à venir)

**Résumé:** Jamais, ô grand jamais il n'aurais voulu que cela se produise. Les secrets sont durs à garder pour soi lorsque l'on côtoie tous les jours les mêmes personnes, elle finissent par vous connaître par cœur, c'est irréfutable. Et il n'est jamais dit que l'enfer soit assez profond pour se cacher lorsque l'on voudrait disparaître de la surface de la Terre... Mais cela se produisit. Au sein d'un lieu aussi solennel qu'est l'Église du 7ème District, les sentiments ne peuvent être influencés, quels qu'ils soient, purs ou « impurs » comme les qualifieraient certaines personnes. Teito va le découvrir avec le temps, au plus profond de lui, pour une personne à laquelle il ne s'attendait surtout pas... Et surtout avec un peu d'aide...

Ceci est ma première fanfiction, alors s'il vous plaît un peu d'indulgence ^^'... En ce qui concerne les fautes un grand: Mea Culpa s'il en reste. J'ai décidé de mon plein gré de ne pas prendre de bêta sachant que je ne vais pas écrire de fic' régulièrement (ni poster les chapitres dans certains délais, je trouve le temps quand il est là) ... eh uiii j'ai aussi des études à côté... Donc voilà, j'espère que vous apprécierez ma fic' ! Bonne lecture et si vous avez des conseils ou tout simplement si vous en avez envie: reviews (je sais c'est pas bien de demander... U_U ) !

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

_**Chapitre 1: Apparition**_

Située dans le 7ème district de l'empire de Barsburg, l'église est le lieu de recueillement et de prières de tout le continent. Siège des évêques, prêtres gradés pour qui l'amour, la compassion, le pardon et le partage sont le quotidien, dont certains ont pour passe-temps des occupations bien particulières, elle continue sa vie de bâtiment paisible. Sa pierre blanche est illuminée par le soleil éclatant de cette nouvelle journée. La fontaine en reflète les doux rayons matinaux et ondule en de longues vagues sous l'agitation des sœurs commençant à s'occuper de la lessive. Rien ne pourrait troubler cette paix en ce lieu de sérénité... mais ce n'était sans compter sur la... « bonne humeur » que procurent journalièrement deux évêques et un apprenti...

Les sœurs arrêtèrent un instant leur occupations pour suivre du regard le passage rapide de l'évêque et l'apprenti qui disparurent à l'angle; puis celui d'un autre évêque rattrapant les deux autres. Lorsque le défilé disparut elles reprirent leurs travaux. Cela faisait maintenant bien dix minutes que les trois hommes en question courraient à perdre haleine dans la cour sacré de l'église.

- Je t'avais dis de te la fermer! hurla le grand évêque blond, essoufflé de sa course et toisant le jeune garçon courant à ses côtés.

- Mais j'y suis pour rien! C'est de ta faute à avoir ce genre de bouquins sur toi aussi! rétorqua le jeune homme en question, fixant son regard vert pur dans les azurs de son interlocuteur.

- Pas la peine de le crier par-dessus les toits non plus! Tu vois le résultat! Oh bon Dieu faîtes qu'il abandonne pour cette fois...!

Dieu n'entendis apparemment pas cette prière... Juste à ce moment une voix assourdissante résonna derrière eux comme l'annonce d'un ouragan.

- FRAU! Arrêtes-toi immédiatement! Lança « l'homme », enfin si ça en était bien un...

- Yaaaaaaah! Cours Teito!

- Frau prends tes responsabilités et laisses-le faire! gueula l'apprenti tout en continuant sa course.

- Mieux vaut mourir torturé que de m'arrêter maintenant!

La course effrénée continua, redoublant l'allure déjà bien rapide. Ils essayèrent en vain de semer leur poursuivant en tournant dans tous les recoins inimaginables. Après avoir emprunté un long corridor ils débouchèrent sur un grand jardin dont ils prirent le chemin principal, devinant l'aura meurtrière toujours présente qui les chassait comme des lapins.

Un jeune homme blond ressemblant à un ange était assis sur le bord du chemin et chuchotait à l'oreille d'une rose bleue lorsqu'il entendit le grabuge. Il se leva et, reconnaissant les hommes, leur adressa un joyeux bonjour suivit d'un sourire éblouissant. Mais rien n'y fit, aucun des deux « lapins » n'osa s'arrêter. Pour seule réponse il entendit les voix synchronisées des deux hommes qui répondirent par un bref: « Bonjour Labrador! ». Ledit Labrador resta planté et vit à peine passer le chasseur à lunettes. Il reprit son travail comme si de rien n'était, visiblement vexé.

Teito et Frau commençaient sérieusement à s'épuiser, mais avec le monstre qui se trouvait derrière eux, pour rien au monde ils ne se reposeraient! Ils longeaient à présent un grand mur. Ils ne faisaient même plus attention aux remarques des religieuses sur leur passage, ni si leur poursuivant se rapprochait ou non, tout ce qui comptait était de ne s'arrêter sous aucun prétexte et de courir! Au moment où ils tournèrent entre la muraille et le haut mur du bâtiment un hoquet de surprise et de panique les prit. Devant eux, un voile blanc leur barrait la route. Une paire de lunettes apparurent, surplombant un sourire carnassier révélant l'irritation et l'énervement de l'évêque. Celui-ci se releva de toute sa hauteur, arrivant à la taille de Frau. Teito commença à faire demi-tour mais peine perdue, un des foutus pantins à Castor leur barrait la route. Ils étaient pris au piège, et ils allaient passer un mauvais quart d'heure...

- Castor, c'est, c'est pas ce que tu crois... commença à bafouiller le blond sans conviction.

- Je crois que je dois expier tes pêchers Frau, et purifier Teito par la même occasion. l'interrompit l'évêque aux lunettes.

- Aaaaaah non!

*******\ /*******

Dans la fin de matinée, les évêques et religieux de l'église se rassemblèrent petit à petit pour le déjeuner. La grande salle se remplissait à vue d'œil. À cette heure la lumière traversait les vitraux colorés laissant planer une athmosphère douce et chaleureuse dans la pièce. Castor, suivit de Frau et Teito, prirent leur ration et cherchèrent des yeux leur ami. Labrador était déjà installé et discutait avec une vieille dame. Ils allèrent donc le rejoindre sous les grognements de Frau qui marmonnait dans sa barbe quelques injures dirigées vers le marionnettiste. Celui-ci n'y prêta guère attention, se contentant de lui lancer un regard réprobateur. Une fois assis ils débutèrent leur repas après une prière de bénédiction. Frau entama alors la conversation.

- Alors Labrador que disent les fleurs aujourd'hui?

- ...

- Labrador?

- Je crois qu'il est vexé. intervint Castor.

- Pourquoi?

- Vous l'avez ignoré ce matin.

- Parce que tu crois qu'on avait le temps pour s'arrêter et taper la discut' peut-être? Vu l'état dans lequel t'étais j'aurais jamais tenté!

- Malgré ces beaux compliments vous devriez vous excuser de votre conduite auprès de Labrador.

- Excuses-nous Labrador. Mais tu comprends, avec cet énergumène qui nous courais apr... BAM

Assommé par le coup violent qui venait du marionnettiste, Frau grogna de nouveau dans sa soupe. Teito quant à lui, assista à la scène avec un peu plus de recul et ne pu que rire de la chamaille entre Castor et Frau.

- T'as frappé vachement fort quand même! hurla Frau à l'évêque aux lunettes.

- Parce que tu te plains maintenant...?

- Euh...

- Je n'ai fait qu'accomplir la punition divine que tu méritais.

- Frau, ne l'énerve pas à nouveau je t'en supplie. lui chuchota Teito à l'oreille suivi d'un regard larmoyant.

- Oui d'accord. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas ce qu'il y a de répréhensible à soulager mes tourments personnels en regardant des rev... BAM BAM BAM

À présent doté de trois grosses et belles bosses sur le crâne affublées par la même personne que le précédent, Frau décida enfin de la mettre définitivement en veilleuse. Au plus grand plaisir de Castor qui arborait, lui, un sourire de triomphe.

Teito s'était complètement détaché de la conversation et planait dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé leur repas et après la prière de remerciements, le jeune apprenti décida de se rendre dans sa chambre. Il prit congé des trois évêques et commença à déambuler tête basse dans l'incroyable dédale que sont les couloirs de l'église. Deux améthystes suivirent son départ, essayant de percer à jour le mal qui rongeait le détenteur de l'œil de Michael, en vain...

Une fois dans sa chambre, Teito s'allongea sur son lit, réfléchissant à ce qui le perturbait ces derniers temps. Il s'était rendu compte il y a peu que sa vision de ce qui l'entourait avait changé. Il avait trouvé la paix et une famille en quelque sorte, enfin cela y ressemblait dans ce cas. Il avait tissé des liens étroits avec les trois évêques, mais cependant il se demandait si les sentiments qui l'habitaient étaient bien normaux. Il se découvrait de plus en plus possessif, dès qu'il le voyait avec d'autres personnes autres que lui, ces jeunes filles en chaleur venant se coller à lui et lui demander des services aussi ridicules les uns que les autres. De plus il se sentait dégoûté aussi, lorsqu'il le voyait passer du temps devant ces revues remplies de filles plus ou moins dénudées et... Il venait de se rendre compte d'une chose, ces sentiments n'étaient pas adressés aux trois évêques. Il considérait Castor et Labrador plutôt comme des frères. Ses sentiments étaient uniquement tournés vers... Frau? Non, non, non! Il ne pouvait pas garder ces sentiments en lui. Comment pouvait-il penser à Frau de cette façon? Il refusait de tomber dans ce genre de bassesses.

Soudain il fut happé dans un trou noir. Lorsqu'il réouvrit les yeux il se trouvait debout devant un grand escalier flottant dans le vide. Devant lui, un jeune garçon était assis, la tête posée sur les genoux. Il la releva et Teito découvrit avec stupéfaction que ce garçon n'était autre que lui. Cependant il possédait des yeux rouges aux pupilles se rapprochant plus de celles de chats qu'à des pupilles humaines. Teito n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche, ne sachant que demander et se trouvant complètement perdu. Ce fut donc l'autre qui pris la parole.

- Combien de temps vas-tu tenir?

_Pardon? De quoi il parle? Et puis qui est-ce? Où sommes-nous? Comment suis-je arrivé ici?_

- Tu es bien stressé dis-moi, se contenta d'ajouter le double. Mais je suis persuadé que tu sais exactement de quoi je parle, n'est-ce pas Teito? Après tout, je te connais mieux que quiconque, la moindre parcelle de ton corps, le moindre sentiment de ton cœur, rien ne m'échappe, je connais tout de toi, _tout_.

Il avait accentué le dernier mot qui résonna dans la tête de Teito tel un écho crié dans les montagnes, se répercutant sur les parois rocheuses jusqu'à se perdre dans le bruit du vent. Le double demeura immobile, toujours assis, ou plutôt avachi, de façon grotesque sur la deuxième marche de l'escalier. Son faciès était dénué de toute expression, comme si une barrière avait été élevé entre les deux êtres, empêchant l'un de découvrir les intentions de l'autre. Après maintes réflexions, Teito s'entendit prononcer d'une voix peu assurée:

- Qui êtes-vous?

- Qui je suis? En voilà une question! s'exclama l'autre.

Le double laissa dériver son regard par terre, apparemment en pleine méditation, cherchant à trouver les mots justes pour s'exprimer. Puis comme s'il menait une bataille intérieure, Teito le vit acquiescer pour enfin lever la tête, un grand sourire accroché à ses lèvres et dire:

- Je suis toi, ou plus exactement je vis en toi, laissa-t-il enfin tomber, fixant son regard rubis dans les deux émeraudes.

Teito, désarçonné ne su que répondre. Mais, que fallait-il répondre? Là était la vraie question.

- Veux-tu que je te laisse méditer la-dessus ou pouvons-nous continuer notre petite conversation?

Immobile, Teito se vit consentir en un mouvement de tête à la demande de son double.

- Bien dans ce cas, comptes-tu répondre à ma question: _combien de temps penses-tu pouvoir tenir?_

- Co-combien de temps...? Mais pour qu...

- Cacher tes sentiments! l'interrompit brusquement l'autre d'un ton sévère, ressemblant à une réprimande qu'un père ferait à son fils. Voilà bien une idiotie enfantine! Combien de temps vas-tu te voiler la face? Quand comptes-tu enfin être honnête envers toi-même? prononça sèchement le double tout en fixant Teito maintenant complètement perdu.

- Mais de quoi je...

- Teito, je te l'ai déjà dis. Au risque de me répéter: je te connais par cœur. Peut-être même finalement mieux que toi...

Mais pour se prenait ce jeune homme en disant qu'il le connaissait mieux qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même? C'en était assez soit il obtenait des réponses à ses questions soit il partait. Alors la sortie...

- Tu ne pourras pas fuir Teito.

- Comment...!

- Ah! J'oubliais, je connais aussi tes pensées, ajouta-t-il d'un ton sarcastique destiné à se moquer royalement de Teito, un grand sourire au lèvre, satisfait de l'effet produit.

- Où est la sortie! hurla alors Teito, humilié.

- Tu ne pourras pas sortir tant que je ne l'autoriserais pas, répondit une fois de plus sèchement le jeune homme aux yeux de chat ayant maintenant perdu son sourire remplacé par des traits durs et déterminés.

- Alors répondez à mes questions sans vous foutre de ma gueule!

- Rien que ça, intercala le double entre ses éclats de rire. Je ne crois pas que ce soit à moi de répondre à tes questions. Poses-les à toi-même.

- Comment voulez-vous que je réponde aux questions que je me pose!

- Rooooh... C'est vraiment lassant ce petit jeu, je commence à sérieusement m'ennuyer... dit-il d'un ton lasse. Finalement je crois qu'on va en rester là pour le moment, la seule chose à laquelle je t'ordonne de réfléchir ce sont tes sentiments.

Le double se leva sans plus de cérémonie et ajouta:

- Je te libère, et n'oublies pas, ne te trahis pas!

Avant qu'il n'ai plus esquisser le moindre mouvement, Teito se réveilla dans sa chambre en sursaut, transpirant tellement que ses vêtements le maintenaient dans une humidité nauséabonde qui, s'il ne se dépêchait pas, le ferait tomber malade dans les heures qui suivraient. Il se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, ressassant toute la conversation à la vitesse éclair en boucle. S'énervant tout seul de plus en plus de ne pas avoir eu des réponses, il se déshabilla rapidement et entra dans la cabine de douche où il fit couler de l'eau glacée qui eu pour effet de le sortir de sa transe. Teito resta un moment interdit, l'eau ruisselant sur ses cheveux pour tomber en gouttes sur ses épaules et longer tout son corps pour disparaître dans les tuyaux. Lorsqu'il estima que son était second était passé il s'efforça de ne plus penser à cet événement. Il choisi des vêtements propres, s'en vêtit, et regarda l'horloge au mur.

- Quoi! brailla-t-il soudain se rendant compte de l'heure plus qu'avancée de la journée. Il avait raté l'heure du dîner depuis un bon moment et son ventre criait famine. Il avait dormi toute l'après-midi et il avait encore sommeil... Il sortit de sa chambre silencieusement, referma sa porte, et se dirigea vers les cuisines, empruntant une fois de plus l'infini dédale.

La lune baignait les couloirs d'une douce lumière argentée, formant de-ci de-là des ombres mouvantes au rythme de la nuit. Seul l'écho de ses pas avec la pierre venait perturber ce tableau nocturne, même s'il essayer de faire un minimum de bruit, Teito ne pouvait s'empêcher d'accélérer le pas tellement son estomac commençait à gronder, ce qui, le pensait-il, ferait beaucoup plus de grabuge que sa marche si cela continuait. Il arriva dans les cuisines et constata qu'il n'y avait personne, enfin cela semblait évident vu l'heure qu'il était. Une petite pendule au mur lui indiqua qu'il était précisément deux heures dix. Oui, vraiment pas étonnant... Il se servit humblement dans les réserves de l'église et dégusta son petit dîner, bien qu'il serait dans quelques heures à peine le petit déjeuner... Il n'arrêtait pas de ressasser, encore et encore, sans jamais pouvoir se défaire de son mal-être. Il n'arrivait pas à penser à autre chose qu'à ce garçon étant son parfait homonyme et pourtant si différent. Il se leva d'un bond lorsqu'il eu fini, déplorant d'être dans un tel état de lamentation. Il alla laver puis ranger ses affaires, pas question de laisser du boulot supplémentaire aux sœurs déjà bienveillantes à toute heure du jour comme de la nuit. Teito allait repartir lorsque son regard se posa sur une armoire entrouverte. Il y entrevu quelque chose qui, semblerait pourrait le soulager; il s'approcha à petits pas rapides et ouvrit en grand le placard. Sur au moins quinze ou seize étages, des bouteilles d'eau de vie étaient conservées apparemment depuis un bon moment vu la poussière qui volait dans l'air. Teito décida d'en prendre une; une de plus ou de moins personne ne verrait la différence, surtout que le meuble, à sa connaissance, n'était que très rarement ouvert, voire jamais. C'est donc avec la bouteille entre les mains qu'il rejoignit sa chambre, avec un peu de chance, cela lui viderait l'esprit et l'empêcherait de trop cogiter cette nuit. Il se força donc à boire la bouteille petit à petit, n'étant pas habitué à l'alcool, et au fur et à mesure qu'il en ingurgitait le contenu, sa vision puis son esprit se brouillèrent, et il s'endormit d'un sommeil profond et sans rêves.


	2. L'Espoir fait vivre

Coucou! Voilà le chapitre 2! Merci à ceux qui m'ont lu, j'espère juste que cette fic' vous plaît et vous plaira jusqu'au bout ^^ …

Si vous avez des conseils n'hésitez pas je suis preneuse \°w°/

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

_**Chapitre 2: L'espoir fait vivre**_

La lumière matinale s'infiltrait dans la pièce en la berçant d'une aura dorée. Le dormeur grognait de temps à autre de mécontentement due à la trop forte luminosité. Il ouvrit lentement, très lentement les yeux, émettant un longue plainte rauque lorsqu'il se redressa... pour se laisser retomber dans les draps. Sa tête semblait prête à exploser tellement elle le lançait. C'était comme si le monde autour de lui était en perpétuel mouvement de rotation. Persuadé que s'il se levait maintenant il finirait aussitôt au sol, il préféra rester un moment à contempler son environnement. Il était dans sa chambre, il la reconnaissait. Mais qu'avait-il bien pu faire pour se retrouver dans un état pareil? Un coup d'œil sur sa table de chevet lui expliqua la cause et il recouvra la mémoire des événements de la veille.

-Oh non, je ne veux pas y penser dès le matin... marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe avant de se re-écraser dans son lit. Oh punaise, faites que ça passe vite...

Malheureusement pour lui, on vint toquer à sa porte à ce moment. Il se maudit une fois de plus d'avoir eu une idée aussi stupide.

- Qui est-ce? demanda-t-il avec sa voix rauque matinale à la personne venue le déranger.

- C'est Castor, Teito. Je suis venu te voir car tu n'es pas venu au petit déjeuner ce matin, et nous ne t'avions pas vu au dîner hier non plus, alors avec Labrador nous avons préférer voir si il y avait un problème.

- Hum... Désolé, j'étais très fatigué hier et... euh... je n'ai pas réussi à me réveiller ce matin... c'est, c'est tout. Vous inquiétez pas pour moi, répondit-il avec une voix éraillée, l'empêchant de formuler naturellement ses phrases, mais il espérait que rien ne laissait paraître.

- Pouvons-nous tout de même entrer Teito, je voudr...

- Non! Hurla-t-il. Je... je vais me rendormir je crois, je suis encore un peu fatigué... Je vous retrouverais pour le déjeuner...

- Teito, il est déjà midi. J'étais justement venu te chercher pour le repas... Tu es sûr que ça va? Ta voix est différente de d'habitude non? interrogea Castor en posant sa main sur la poignée.

- Ça doit être la fatigue.

- Mais tu devrais manger, après avoir autant dormi tu dois reprendre des forces. Je vais en cuisine te chercher à manger pour te l'amen...

- C'est bon Castor, je n'ai pas faim, l'interrompit Teito. _Il ne faut pas qu'ils me voient dans cet état_.

- Tu es vraiment très bizarre Teito, tu es sûr que ça va? Tu es peut-être malade?

- Je vais très bien, ce n'est pas la peine de vous inquiéter! finit-il par lâcher à bout de nerf.

Choqués, derrière la porte Castor et Labrador échangèrent un regard, comme s'ils cherchaient en l'autre, l'affirmation que Teito avait bien dit ça. Ils étaient on ne peut plus surpris du fait que teito ai pu leur parler ainsi, et étaient maintenant certains que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Ils n'avaient pas bougé, se demandant quoi faire pour découvrir le problème.

Quant à lui, Teito s'était réfugié sous ses couvertures, avec pour guise de cerveau, une énorme fanfare qui foutait le bordel dans son crâne. Si seulement il pouvait se rendormir dans l'instant, il oublierait ses soucis... et sa fanfare...

Castor et Labrador venaient de décider qu'ils en discuteraient plus tard pour aller manger mais s'arrêtèrent en voyant débarquer Frau, les mains dans les poches comme si de rien n'était.

- Vous étiez donc là, lança-t-il à l'attention des deux évêques. Je me demandais où vous pouviez être, vu que vous m'avez abandonné avec ce tas de paperasse!

Il s'interrompit en se rendant compte qu'ils se trouvaient devant la chambre de son apprenti.

- Il y a un problème avec Teito? ajouta-t-il, suspicieux.

- Je ne sais pas si on peux qualifier ça de problème, répondit Castor, mais Teito ne veux pas ouvrir la porte et il se comporte bizarrement... Labrador et moi sommes d'accord que quelque chose cloche, mais nous ne savons pas quoi.

- Il refuse d'ouvrir la porte? En effet c'est étrange venant de sa part... affirma Frau.

Il se planta devant la haute porte et toqua bruyamment.

- Teito, c'est Frau, ouvres cette porte immédiatement! brailla-t-il à travers le bois massif.

- Arrêtez de frapper, pitié! Laissez-moi tranquille s'il vous plaît! répondit Teito en une plainte aussi rauque que celle proférée auparavant.

- Si tu n'ouvres pas de ton plein gré, je vais me voir forcé d'entrer sans ta permission! répondit Frau. Il se recula pour prendre de l'élan afin d'enfoncer la porte. Le voyant faire Castor lui demanda, inquiet.

- Tu ne comptes pas enfoncer encore une fois cette pauvre porte j'espère?

- Tu vois une autre solution alors? Parce que si c'est le cas dis-la maintenant, après ce sera trop tard...

Le silence de Castor confirma l'hypothèse de Frau, et, le sourire aux lèvres, il prit de l'élan et enfonça la porte qui céda dans un fracas tonitruant, faisant s'arrêter plusieurs religieuses qui se rendaient dans la grande salle pour assister au repas. Les trois évêques les rassurèrent du regard et s'engouffrèrent dans la chambre. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de voir Teito, la tête dépassant des draps, les cheveux en pagaille et les yeux rouges et légèrement cernés. Sur la table de chevet se trouvait... une bouteille d'eau de vie? Mais où avait-il bien pu chiper ça? Il n'aurait quand même pas été se servir dans la réserve personnelle du chef cuisinier! Enfin, là n'était pas le plus important, les réprimandes passeraient après, pour l'instant vu l'état dans lequel il était, mieux valait lui trouver une cuvette avant qu'il ne rende tout son estomac (bien qu'il n'y ai pas grand chose à l'intérieur selon Castor...). Labrador se rendit dans la salle de bain pour en chercher une tandis que Castor aidait Teito à s'assoir en douceur sur le lit apparemment ayant toujours la tête engourdit sous l'effet de l'alcool. Lorsqu'il fut stabilisé, Labrador lui apporta la bassine qu'il s'empressa de mettre sur les genoux à Teito quand celui-ci montra les signes distinctifs du besoin de vomir.

Un silence pesant s'était emparé de la chambre. Seule la lumière semblait apporter un peu de chaleur. Après avoir régurgité tout son dîner de cette nuit, Teito osa pour la première fois de la journée faire face aux trois évêques qui le toisaient sans mot dire. Comme à son habitude, Labrador ne laissait filtrer aucune émotion sur son visage d'enfant; ce qui n'était pas le cas pour les deux autres... Castor le regardait suspicieusement, ses yeux mêlant incompréhension et inquiétude, tandis que Frau l'observait fermement comme s'il attendait une explication dans la minute qui suivrait. Mais le pire, c'est que dans son regard à _lui_, il voyait de la déception. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire, il avait déçu Frau en se morfondant dans son malheur, et ce n'est que maintenant qu'il comprenait la gravité de son action: un évêque était censé faire abstraction de _tous_ les pêchers: des pêchers capitaux aux pêchers les plus insignifiants afin de montrer l'exemple et le droit chemin. Et il avait failli. Il s'était réfugié dans la bulle protectrice, et il le savait, pourtant éphémère, qu'est l'euphorie de l'alcool. Y penser maintenant ne faisait qu'accentuer la rancœur qu'il éprouvait envers lui-même: c'était trop tard, le mal était déjà fait. Il avait beau se dire que cela partait d'une bonne intention, le résultat était le même: il avait dévié du chemin que tous les évêques avaient jurés, depuis la nuit des temps, de suivre jusqu'à leur mort. Au fond, peut-être méritait-il un tel mépris de la part de Labrador, Castor et Frau. Mais, il ne pouvait se le cacher, il en souffrait énormément, et s'il avait pu remonter le temps, il l'aurait fait volontiers... Les joues rougies de honte, il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux pour dire d'une timide voix à peine audible.

- Je suis désolé...

- Teito... nous te pardonnons si tu nous promets de ne plus recommencer, lui répondis Castor gentiment.

- Je vous le promets.

- ... Et de nous expliquer ce qui t'as poussé à agir de la sorte...

- C'est...

- C'est? Le sollicita Frau dont les traits s'étaient radoucis mais qui montraient encore une angoisse certaine.

- C'est un peu compliqué...

- Nous avons tout le temps nécessaire.

Teito leur raconta alors l'apparition dans son rêve (enfin si s'en avait été vraiment un) du jeune homme lui ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau, prétendant tout connaître de lui. Ce même jeune homme au ton arrogant et aux yeux de félins couleur rubis.

Cette description fit tilt chez les trois évêques qui n'en montrèrent rien devant Teito. Mais dans un échange de regard, ils se mirent tous d'accord, un nom leur venant simultanément à l'esprit: _Michaël_. Mais qu'avait-il en tête?

Teito avait bien sûr omis la partie de leur discussion tournant autour de ses sentiments. Il n'était pas encore prêt à s'ouvrir pleinement tant qu'il n'était pas sûr lui-même de ce qu'il pouvait ressentir en ce moment. En tout cas pas maintenant... plus tard sûrement... mais pas maintenant.

- Teito, l'appela Castor, à l'avenir si tu as un quelconque problème, viens nous en parler à la place de faire ce genre de bêtise, nous serons toujours là pour t'écouter.

Teito acquiesça. L'atmosphère s'était détendue pendant qu'il racontait son récit, lorsque les évêques se décidèrent à partir, Castor en tête de file, suivit de Labrador puis de Frau, ce dernier se retourna et lui lança en rigolant.

- Et que je ne reprenne pas à me fermer la porte au nez sale gamin, j'aime pourvoir entrer et sortir comme bon me semble. Et puis, n'oublie pas que nous devons toujours nous voir avant un intervalle de 48h, sinon tu exploses... Enfin c'était juste un petit détail aussi...

Frau avait dissimulé le sérieux de son message par la plaisanterie mais teito l'avait compris, c'était ça le plus important. Teito se rendormit à peine quelques minutes après que Frau ai fermé sa porte (à moitié défoncée), tellement la fatigue le tiraillait.

Les trois évêques, en chemin pour la salle à manger, gardèrent le silence jusqu'à ce que Frau décide de le rompre.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui bien pu forcer Michael à se montrer? Teito n'est pas en danger dans l'immédiat à ce qu'on sache!

- Nous ne connaissons rien des plans de l'Empire Frau... intervint Castor. Peut-être prévoient-ils une attaque pour s'emparer à nouveau de l'œil et Michael en a eu vent par un quelconque moyen...

- Mais il en aurait parlé à Teito dans ce cas!

- C'est bien ça qui est étrange...

- Pas uniquement, dit tout à coup Labrador, surprenant les deux autres.

- Que veux-tu dire Lab', expliques-toi.

- Vous n'avez pas remarqué apparemment, je m'en doutais un peu, c'est un changement assez subtil. J'ai remarqué cela il y a un petit moment déjà, mais Teito se comporte parfois étrangement.

- Comment ça étrangement? Demanda Castor.

- Et bien, je le vois assez souvent seul dans les jardins, il reste des fois des heures sans bouger un cil assis à fixer le vide. Il me semble souvent triste, et parfois ailleurs; il s'enfuit d'un coup lorsqu'on lui parle, sans raison, et part s'isoler... Je ne voulais pas en parler pour le moment car je ne voulais inquiéter personne, mais je crois qu'il est temps d'en discuter...

- Je crois qu'il est temps en effet... Quelque chose le tracasse et il ne veut pas en parler apparemment vu qu'il nous a menti délibérément tout à l'heure...

- Tu l'as remarqué toi aussi... chuchota Frau alors qu'il passait près d'un groupe de religieuses.

- Son histoire ne tenait pas la route. Il manque des éléments qu'il n'a, je pense, pas voulu nous confier... Tu devrais essayer de le surveiller Frau.

- D'accord, je vais essayer de percer son petit mystère à jour... Moi aussi je meurs d'envie de savoir ce que c'est... ajouta-t-il plus pour lui que pour les autres.

*******\ /*******

Quelques jours passèrent sans qu'il n'y ai d'incident notable. Les évêques tenaient leurs messes, les sœurs les aidaient, et les apprentis étaient plongés dans leurs bouquins. La seule petite différence est qu'un certain évêque semblait donner sa charge de travail à ses frères, pour des raisons un peu particulières... En effet, sa tâche était simple: observer Teito; ou plus précisément rester avec lui le plus de temps possible et ainsi obtenir plus vite ses informations. C'est dans cette voie de raisonnement qu'il se rendait encore aujourd'hui auprès du porteur de l'œil de Michael. Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, celle-ci se trouva être vide. Étonné, il décida donc de partir à la recherche de Teito.

Le jeune apprenti, assis sur le même banc depuis au moins trois heures n'était toujours pas décidé à bouger. Il était bien là, au calme dans l'abri de l'une des serres, seul avec le silence des plantes. Il se demandait ce que le Seigneur avait contre lui... Il le savait maintenant, il éprouvait une attirance particulière pour Frau, il ne pouvait plus se le cacher... Il avait découvert son véritable désir dans les jours précédents: un après-midi comme les autres, mais durant cette journée, Frau l'avait taquiné et cela avait vite viré à une bataille de chatouilles où Frau avait eu la malencontreuse idée de soulever son T-shirt le savant très sensible au niveau des côtes; un incroyable frisson l'avait traversé et son bas-ventre avait commencé à réagir... Une mauvaise position dans laquelle Teito refusait que l'évêque le voit, il s'était donc encore une fois de plus enfui, par lâcheté... Et depuis, bien qu'il essaye de l'éviter, il n'arrêtait pas de croiser Frau, partout! Il n'avait pas un moment de répit sans qu'il ne soit encore confronté à son problème principal. Il se demandait si le Seigneur n'avait que peu d'estime pour lui ou si ce n'était qu'un passe-temps... Dans l'un comme dans l'autre, il n'était pas très rassuré...

Il s'allongea, parcourant le ciel dans lequel un nuage solitaire continuait son voyage, bercé au gré du vent. Ici et là, des oiseaux traversaient l'étendue bleue infinie, libre comme l'air, sans contraintes. Teito ferma les yeux, le temps d'écouter le doux son de l'eau de la fontaine et les bruissements des plantes caressées par la brise. Lorsqu'il réouvrit les yeux, il tomba dans deux orbes violettes le fixant. Il se releva en sursaut et se rendit compte qu'il ne s'agissait seulement que de Labrador.

- Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs Lab' ! lui dit-il en soufflant de soulagement.

- Je m'excuse, Teito, ce n'était pas mon intention. Je me demandais juste ce que tu faisais là depuis plusieurs heures...

- Euh... Je, je me reposais. On est tranquille ici, essaya-t-il de mentir, en souriant.

- Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec toi, cette serre est un vrai paradis. Néanmoins... je crois que tu me caches, ou plutôt _nous_ cache, quelque chose.

Teito le fixa. Il savait Labrador perspicace et observateur. Avait-il déjà deviné? Ou était-il juste en train de vérifier son hypothèse? Pouvait-il seulement lui mentir... Il commença à formuler sa réponse mentalement, l'évêque étant de nature patiente, il attendit tranquillement que l'apprenti soit prêt à se confier; mais, lorsque celui-ci s'était enfin décidé à se lancer, une voix retentit dans le bâtiment, faisant écho contre les parois de verre. Quelques oiseaux surpris s'élevèrent dans la serre, leurs multitudes de couleurs chatoyantes virevoltant dans les cieux pour trouver la sortie et s'élancer dans l'océan céleste en un nuage au mille et une teintes de l'arc-en-ciel. Devant ce magnifique spectacle Teito et Labrador virent approcher la grande et svelte silhouette à tête blonde d'évêque. Ce dernier avançait en se bagarrant comme un enfant avec un volatile mécontent. Il proférait des insultes en se contorsionnant afin de chasser son agresseur intempestif. L'oiseau s'éloigna, après avoir fait tourné en bourrique l'évêque à présent à bout de souffle, sous les regards médusés des deux autres personnes présentes. Un rire discret parvint de Labrador.

- Je t'interdis de te moquer! le menaça Frau.

- Nous savons tout les deux que la nature et toi n'avez jamais fait bon ménage, et ce n'est pas prêt de s'arranger à ce que je vois... se contenta de répondre l'interrogé.

Une moue boudeuse se dessina sur les lèvres de Frau. Il le savait. Il l'avait accepté avec le temps. Dame nature ne l'aimait pas apparemment, pour une raison inconnue. Il n'avait pas de malchance qu'avec les volatiles, tous les animaux fuyaient en le voyant et si on lui offrait une fleur ou une quelconque plante elle dépérissait dans les jours, parfois même dans les heures qui suivaient, malgré ses bons soins... Il n'avait pas la main verte, ou alors avait-il un don pour faire dépérir... Cette pensée le fit sourire, évidement. L'ironie du sort en avait voulu ainsi, et bien ainsi soit-il!

Il était destiné à envoyer en enfer, punir, bannir, châtier, rendre justice, et répandre la paix. C'est tout. Il était un Dieu de la Mort, il était un de _Seven Ghost_.

Après avoir divergé dans ses pensées il se recala dans la réalité qui l'entourait. Il avança donc jusqu'aux deux hommes. Teito avait les joues roses et regardait ses pieds après s'être rendu compte qu'il avait ouvert la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau durant quelques secondes. Quant à Labrador, il le toisait d'un regard qui voulait en dire long: il l'avait dérangé... merde... il essaya de le questionner du regard mais ce dernier rechigna à lui répondre. _Encore vexé, c'est pas vrai..._ ne pu s'empêcher de penser Frau. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient tous les deux?_

- Je te cherche depuis un bout de temps tu sais? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais sale mioche? interrogea Frau.

- J-je me reposais ici, hésita Teito en regardant furtivement Labrador qui ne pipa mot.

- Tu pourrais au moins prévenir! Moi j'ai fais trois fois le tour de l'église à ta recherche!

- Depuis quand je dois me justifier de mes faits et gestes? Je ne suis plus un gamin!

- Oh, c'est ce que tous les _gamins_ disent, répliqua ironiquement l'évêque, en insistant bien sur l'avant-dernier mot.

- Pourquoi tu me prends toujours pour un gosse! Malgré les apparences j'ai seize ans!

- Parce que tu en es un.

Teito commençait sérieusement à être contrarié. Frau le voyait uniquement comme un gamin qu'on garde et qu'on doit protéger. Un poids, un fardeau... Il en avait marre d'être le point faible de ses amis, et les paroles de Frau le blessait énormément; venant de lui, elles n'étaient pas seulement des mots, elles se transformaient en poignard cinglant lui transperçant le cœur. Si la personne à laquelle il tenait le plus au monde la traitait comme tel comment pouvait-il envisager d'aller dans une relation plus poussée...? Quoi? Oh non... Il se remettait à délirer... Malgré une partie de lui qui refusait cette réalité, il ne pu s'empêcher de parcourir du regard le corps de l'évêque, imaginant ses longues jambes aux muscles fins, son large torse et son dos robuste... Il s'empourpra alors, se rendant compte de ce à quoi il était en train de penser. Labrador le remarqua sans pour autant en demander la cause.

- Si je ne suis qu'un enfant, ajouta alors Teito tête basse cachant son visage par des mèches de cheveux châtains, alors pourquoi vous occupez-vous tant de mon sort? Vous pourriez me laisser grandir comme tous les autres enfants de mon âge et me laisser viv...

- Mais tu n'es pas un enfant ordinaire Teito, et ça j'ai l'impression que tu as tendance à l'oublier, rétorqua Frau d'un ton sec et cassant faisant relever la tête à l'apprenti. Tu es le porteur de l'œil de Michael, et de ce fait tu as le lourd destin d'un pays sur tes épaules. On ne te demande pas de supporter ce fardeau tout seul, bien au contraire! Nous sommes là pour t'aider, d'une part pour ne pas céder et d'autre part pour que tu puisses t'épanouir en toute sérénité. Mais depuis un certain temps déjà, nous avons remarqué que tu refuses notre aide...

- Ce n'est pas ça...

- Alors peux-tu nous éclairer?

- Frau! l'interpella Labrador. Je pense que cette conversation devrait s'arrêter maintenant.

- Si tu y tiens, grommela Frau. Teito, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers lui, ton apparence n'a rien à voir avec ton âge, j'en suis bien conscient, tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de grandir intérieurement, que tu prennes confiance en toi et que tu deviennes fort, rien d'autre.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, Teito le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse du bâtiment, laissant un silence pesant entre le jardinier et lui.

- Je comprendrais qu'avec cette discussion, tu ne veuilles plus te confier, mais saches que lorsque tu seras prêt, je serais là, dit Labrador, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres.

- Je... merci.

- Comme viens de le dire Frau, nous sommes là pour ça.

Sur ces mots il sortit à son tour de la serre. Teito déserta le lieu peu après, se rendant dans sa chambre où il s'affala sur son lit, comme vidé de son énergie. Il avait failli se confier, et à ce moment précis, il ne pensait qu'à une chose, une seule: le faire. Il soupçonnait Labrador d'avoir découvert son secret, mais ne s'inquiétait pas pour autant, il savait qu'il ne révèlerait rien, pas avant d'avoir eu la confirmation de sa propre voix; non il s'inquiétait pour sa santé mentale. Combien de temps pourrait-il encore tenir? Hein? Mais, on le lui avait déjà demandé, c'était: _«Bien dans ce cas, comptes-tu répondre à ma question: combien de temps penses-tu pouvoir tenir? Combien de temps vas-tu te voiler la face? Quand comptes-tu enfin être honnête envers toi-même?»_ Le jeune homme dans son rêve. Le temps était écoulé, il allait bientôt craquer et il ne pouvait plus se le cacher. Demain il irait se confier à Labrador, ne serait-ce que pour soulager légèrement sa conscience. Peut-être pourrait-il être absout... Il l'espérait. L'espoir fait vivre dit-on. Alors il vivrait.


	3. Complot inattendu

Re- je suis super contente de voir que ma fic' est suivie, c'est très encourageant, alors déjà: merci!

Donc! Voilà le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous continuerez à me suivre dans cette petite aventure ^^ !

**Reviews:**

- Rumbelle: Merci d'avoir lu mes 2 premiers chapitres, c'est toujours agréable de savoir que ce que l'on fait est apprécié ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi!

Sur ce, bonne lecture! ;)

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

_**Chapitre 3: Complot inattendu**_

Teito se réveilla le lendemain matin très tôt, les premiers rayons matinaux ne tarderaient pas à pointer à l'horizon certes, mais l'église était plongée dans un silence religieux. Cette nuit encore il avait rêvé de Frau, et il allait encore devoir changer ses draps... Bien contre son gré, son corps ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir, dès qu'il imaginait l'une de ses mains sur lui, ce simple petit fantasme le faisait euphoriquement venir au quart de tour. Et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était se soulager seul. C'est donc après s'être occupé de son problème, qu'il commença une lecture superficielle d'un livre d'histoire sans grand intérêt, juste pour passer le temps avant le premier service du petit déjeuner.

Lorsque l'heure lui indiqua un certain bruit d'activité, il se leva, s'habilla et se rendit dans la grande salle à manger où il prit un copieux repas. À cette heure peu avancée de la journée, seule quelques religieuses étaient déjà levées ainsi que la moitié du personnel cuisinier. En sortant, il salua quelque unes d'entre elles qui lui rendirent de doux sourires suivis de petits rires typiquement féminins. Aucuns des trois évêque qu'il côtoyait n'étaient présents, et il ne savait pas s'il en était plus soulagé que triste...

Il passa sa matinée dans sa chambre, se demandant comment aborder un sujet aussi délicat même si c'était avec Labrador. Comment le prendrait-il? Il pourrait bien le comprendre, mais pourrait tout aussi bien être écœuré. Cependant c'était un risque à prendre, et Teito le prendrait. Il n'en pouvait plus de couver un tel secret, c'était bien trop pour lui, il _devait_ se confier et la personne la plus proche, à l'écoute et discrète qu'il connaisse n'était autre que Labrador. Il avait beau avoir confiance en lui, il n'en avait pas moins honte d'anticipation de ce qu'il allait lui avouer.

Il partit à la recherche de l'évêque à tête d'ange. Il se rendit évidemment en premier dans les jardins, l'endroit que le blondinet préférait par-dessus tout. Et c'est sans surprise qu'il l'aperçut alors qu'il entrait dans un petit jardin intérieur. Mais, avant qu'il ai pu l'interpeller il se stoppa net dans son élan, et se cacha presque aussitôt. Labrador n'était pas seul, et de ce que Teito avait entrevu, il semblait qu'il ne reconnaissait que trop bien les deux personnes aux côtés de l'évêque angélique. L'apprenti tenta de jeter un coup d'œil pour en avoir la confirmation, ce qu'il finit par avoir. Castor, Frau et Labrador discutaient tranquillement dans l'espace aéré que procurait cette petite cour, couverte par un toit de verdure filtrant la lumière et donnant une atmosphère paisible au lieu. Pris par une envie incontrôlable de curiosité, Teito essaya de se rapprocher pour pouvoir écouter la conversation -sensiblement secrète vu le lieu du rendez-vous- de plus près. Il marcha donc à quatre pattes jusqu'à un petit buisson touffu, susceptible de lui servir de cachette idéale. À cet endroit, il devait se trouver à moins de dix mètres des trois évêques et pouvait entendre correctement les échanges. Cependant, au moment où il essaya de se concentrer sur la conversation, un long silence s'installa. Avait-il été découvert? Il se servit du buisson pour regarder à travers sans se faire repérer et voir les évêques. Ils recommencèrent soudain à parler comme si de rien n'était. Non, apparemment ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué. Teito ne pu retenir un léger soupir de soulagement. Alors qu'il tentait de ralentir sa respiration sous le stress, il vit Castor et Frau s'éloigner. Surpris, il suivit leur départ. Labrador quant à lui resta assis, semblant attendre quelque chose, puis caressa une fleur dorée, la couvant de son regard doux et protecteur.

Teito n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour aller voir l'évêque. Il s'assura que les deux autres évêques n'avaient pas fait demi-tour. Ceci fait, il contourna la haie et entra dans la petite cour. Entendant son approche, Labrador se retourna et lui adressa un sourire bienveillant.

- Bonjour Teito.

- Bonjour Labrador.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène de si bon matin?

- Euh... Et bien, en fait... je, je voulais te parler de... de ce dont je voulais te parler la dernière fois dans la serre. Mais si je te dérange je reviendrais plus tard, ce n'est pas grave.

- Tu sais bien que tu ne me déranges jamais Teito. Viens t'assoir là, lui dit l'ange en désignant un banc sous un grand saule pleureur dont les feuilles parsemaient le sol de leur couleur jaune terne.

Ils s'assirent à l'ombre de l'arbre. Teito joignit ses mains sur ses genoux et les serrait machinalement due au stress. Labrador se doutait bien qu'il avait déjà fait un effort gigantesque pour venir le voir, et sûrement du y réfléchir longuement. Mais il avait néanmoins été content lorsqu'il avait senti sa présence quelques minutes plus tôt, sachant pertinemment qu'il était l'objet de sa visite dans les jardins. Il avaient tous trois -avec Castor et Frau- d'un commun accord décidé d'attendre de voir ce que dirait Teito avant d'émettre des hypothèses quant à son malêtre récent. Le fait que l'apprenti tente de les épier dans leur conversation l'avait quelque peu surpris mais pas tant que ça finalement. Mais il aurait été dérangeant, même très dérangeant s'il avait entendu des bribes de cette entrevue. S'il le connaissait assez, il aurait parié sur ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde, que le jeune se serait braqué, et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'avoir ce problème en plus.

- Bien, alors qu'y a-t-il Teito?

- … En, en premier j'aimerais que tu me promettes une chose... s'enquit l'apprenti en levant un regard peu assuré sur son aîné.

- De quoi s'agit-il? demanda Labrador, à la fois surpris et sceptique.

- Promets-moi que tous ce que je te dirais ici et maintenant restera entre nous. Que... que ce que je m'apprête à te dire n'arrive aux oreilles de personne.

- Si c'est cela que tu souhaites, soit, je te le promet solennellement, tout ce que tu vas me confier restera secret.

- Oui, merci, souffla Teito soulagé d'une certaine façon.

Un silence interrompit la conversation, laissant entendre le son de la brise s'infiltrant dans les branches du saule en un délicieux bruissement. Teito s'était de nouveau focalisé sur ses genoux, cherchant désespérément la force et le courage pour se confier. De son côté, Labrador attendait, patient, fidèle à lui-même, ne manquant aucune réactions de l'apprenti qui semblait mener une bataille intérieure. Mais il attendrait, Teito avait en ce moment grand besoin de lui apparemment, pour une raison qui lui était encore inconnue à cette heure, et son rôle était de l'aider. Cela prendrait le temps que cela prendrait, mais il l'aiderait, pour l'amour de Dieu.

- J'ai un problème, laissa finalement tomber Teito en un sourire sans humour, même si je crois que vous l'avez déjà remarqué, je me trompe?

- Non, effectivement, nous en avons déjà discuté avec Castor et Frau, et nous avons convenu que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir inquiété...

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu es là pour que je t'aide maintenant, tu peux -ou plutôt tu veux- te confier à moi, alors je serais un oreille réceptive à ta demande.

- Merci infiniment Labrador...

- C'est tout naturel Teito.

- Je... je ne sais pas si venir te parler était la meilleure solution, mais dans tous les cas c'est la seule que j'ai trouvé.

- C'est une _bonne_ solution Teito, le rassura l'évêque en souriant. Ce que tu supportes depuis quelques jours semble être un lourd secret pour toi, et il est tout à fait normal que tu cèdes sous cette pression. Alors, de quoi s'agit-il?

- Es-tu déjà tombé amoureux Labrador?

- Non Teito, jamais, répondit calmement l'interrogé extrêmement surpris par la question, et qu'en est-il de toi?

- Et bien, c'est cela mon problème...

- Il n'y a rien d'étonnant Teito, tu es arrivé à un âge où les garçons se voient plus attirés par les filles et...

- Ce n'est pas mon cas, l'interrompit le jeune dont les joues commençaient légèrement à prendre une teinte rosée.

- Tu veux me dire que tu n'es pas attiré par les femmes, c'est bien ça?

- Ou..., oui, lâcha Teito maintenant rouge de honte.

- Je vois. Nous choisissons beaucoup de choses durant notre vie tu sais, cependant l'amour ne se soumet pas à cette règle, nous ne _choisissons pas_ la personne dont nous tombons amoureux, Teito, qu'elle soit du sexe opposé ou du nôtre. Tu n'as donc pas à t'inquiéter, si tu es tombé amoureux de cette personne, c'est qu'il ne devait en être autrement, c'est que le Seigneur le voulait.

- Si seulement ce n'était que ça... marmonna Teito plus pour lui que pour Labrador.

- Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, de qui s'agit-il?

- Je... tu me promets de ne pas le répéter...

- Je garderais ce nom secret ne t'en fais pas.

- C'est... Frau... dit Teito chuchotant presque, la tête baissé, son visage cachée dans ses mains.

Il y eut un silence, le temps que Labrador enregistre et traite l'information qu'il venait de recevoir. Il s'était attendu à beaucoup de choses, et il en avait soupçonné beaucoup d'autres aussi certes, mais elles n'avaient été que des suppositions. Cette révélation ne l'étonnait pas autant qu'il s'y été attendu finalement. Tous les éléments coïncidaient maintenant: l'attitude de Teito, le fait qu'il s'isolait, sa beuverie intempestive...

Teito était comme paralysé. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, il l'avait dit. Une partie du poids qui pesait sur son cœur s'était envolé, et il en était plus qu'heureux. Et maintenant? Que devait-il faire? À quoi s'était-il attendu? Au final que lui avait apporté de plus cette entrevue avec Labrador? Hormis le fait qu'il ne supportait plus son secret seul. Rien. Qu'avait-il attendu de Labrador? Il ne pouvait rien faire... Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit bon sang! En ce moment même il se trouvait ridiculement honteux; l'évêque n'avait encore rien répondu et cela le gênait, l'angoissait énormément. Qu'allait-il lui dire? Que pensait-il? Que _ferait_-il? Il n'en avait aucune idée et cette attende devenait, minute par minute, de plus en plus insupportable.

- Je ne vais pas te cacher que je m'y était plus ou moins attendu Teito, cependant je suis et je serais un soutien permanent. Je ne peux pas te dire dans l'immédiat en quoi je pourrais t'aider, mais s'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire, je le ferais. En ce qui concerne Frau... (il vit Teito légèrement se crisper en entendant le nom), saches que je ne sais pas ce qu'il pense, donc je ne peux pas t'encourager à aller le voir tête baissée, de plus tu le sais autant que moi, il a embrassé la religion bien plus profondément que n'importe quel croyant sur terre, il a donc des règles à respecter et des devoirs à remplir... Je tâcherais néanmoins à me renseigner sur son point de vue. C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour l'instant...

Labrador se leva et croisa le regard de Teito. Il lui offrit un sourire angélique dont lui seul avait le secret; l'apprenti lui rendit un sourire sans humour avec une pointe de déception. L'évêque lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever et il commencèrent à déambuler dans les jardins.

- Merci, lâcha Teito en un souffle.

Labrador de répliqua pas. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Le lien qui l'avait uni au fil du temps à Teito leur permettaient de se comprendre sans avoir à communiquer à voix haute, et lorsqu'il passa sa main dans les cheveux châtains de l'apprenti, celui-ci le remercia intérieurement d'être aussi compréhensif. Ce simple geste était pour lui d'un immense réconfort.

Ils se séparèrent à l'entrée de la petite cour. Teito suivit l'évêque partir tandis qu'il se détourna pour retourner dans sa chambre. Il n'avait rien envie de faire -ou plutôt ne pouvait rien faire- maintenant. C'est donc d'un pas lent qu'il se rendit dans la pièce qui lui servait de logis. Une fois arrivé il se laissa tomber sur son lit et s'assoupit.

*******\ /*******

Après avoir quitté la compagnie de Teito, Labrador se rendit dans la grande salle pour prendre son premier repas de la journée. Il était un peu tard mais qu'importe, il ne pourrait rien faire s'il ne mangeait pas immédiatement. Il s'installa à côté de deux élèves et d'un groupes de religieux qui le saluèrent. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il se rendit dans sa chambre où il s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil devant la fenêtre. Il se laissa bercer quelques minutes par les bruits de la nature et de l'activité de l'église. Tout semblait paisible, si paisible. Et pourtant, lui ne l'était pas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'impliquait personnellement dans cette histoire mais il avait une intuition, un instinct qui lui disait -plutôt lui _dictait_- qu'il devait tout faire pour que Teito trouve le bonheur. En ce moment, le jeune n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme, et il avait des raisons pour... Et en y réfléchissant bien, cela pourrait bien nuire à la tâche qu'il portait déjà sur ses frêles épaules. S'il n'était pas stable psychologiquement, nulle doute que leurs ennemis en prendraient bon parti... et cela, c'était plus qu'impensable. Il se devait donc de l'aider, au-delà de son bien-être, de son propre bien-être, mais pour celui du monde entier. Si Teito n'arrivait pas à rétablir son royaume, même le Seigneur ne savait pas ce qui pourrait arriver...

Mais comment y arriver? Il connaissait très bien Frau, et rien ne l'avait informé qu'il aurait pu être un temps soit peu attiré, de manière physique ou autre, par les hommes et particulièrement Teito. Frau montrait même une attirance certaine pour la gente féminine... Un problème auquel il se devait de trouver une solution...

Pour le moment, il allait récolter des informations, il n'y avait que cela à faire. Il ne devait en aucun cas forcer la main d'un côté comme de l'autre, ou tout serait foutu. C'est sur ces pensées qu'il s'assoupit dans la fraîcheur matinale.

*******\ /*******

Labrador se réveilla vers la fin de matinée. Il n'avait dormi que trois heures mais elles avaient suffit à le faire récupérer d'un manque de sommeil dont il ne se doutait pas. Les rayons de soleil réchauffaient son visage bien qu'une brise froide s'introduise de temps à autre dans la pièce. L'évêque, après quelques minutes, décida d'ouvrir les yeux. Quelques secondes à peine suffirent à l'ange pour qu'il se rende compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il se leva rapidement et balaya la chambre du regard. Il fronça les sourcils en détaillant la personne assise sur son lit, dos à lui.

- Teito? Dit-il surpris. Que fais-tu ici?

L'interrogé se retourna lentement. Il dévoila alors deux orbes rubis qui fixèrent sans expression l'évêque.

- Michael... chuchota Labrador.

- Je suis désolée de vous importuner, mais je crois que nous devons avoir une petite discussion, et si je puis me permettre, elle est assez urgente. Je pense que vous en connaissez la raison.

- Je pense que oui en effet.

- Vous ne verrez donc pas d'inconvénients à ce que j'aille droit au but?

- Non.

- Bien, Teito a l'air d'avoir énormément confiance en vous et je comprend, il a besoin d'un soutien. Mais qu'allez-vous faire?

- Je n'ai pour l'instant que très peu de possibilités d'agir à mon grand regret...

- Vous êtes déjà une épaule fiable et c'est ce qu'il faut à Teito, néanmoins il est bien trop obstiné pour aller voir cet homme directement...

- Y aller maintenant serait trop incertain! Tant que nous ne connai...

- N'oubliez pas que j'ai une vision beaucoup plus large de la situation, le coupa Michael. Si je n'avais pas tous les éléments en main, je ne tenterais rien; d'autant plus à l'instar de Teito, je ne ferais rien qui puisse lui nuire.

L'assurance et la pleine confiance qui émanait de cet homme étaient impressionnantes. Labrador ne savait pas s'il devait en être admiratif ou craintif... Michael s'était levé et le toisait d'un air supérieur. Sa suffisance pouvait être son plus gros défaut, cependant l'évêque ne releva pas le ton hautain avec lequel il s'adressait à lui.

- Et que suis-je censé faire dans ce cas? se contenta-t-il de répondre.

- Rien.

La voix grave de Michael avait claqué comme un fouet dans l'air surprenant Labrador. La divinité trouvant son ton un petit peu trop sec, le radoucit et continua.

- Vous vous contenterez de soutenir Teito, je me charge du reste.

- Entendu. Mais sans vous offensez, comment pouvez-vous être certain que vos plans aboutiront? Il y a un facteur plus qu'important que vous ne pouvez contrôler: Frau.

- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, ma vision me permet d'obtenir beaucoup plus d'informations qu'un humain -ou même qu'un gardien divin- sur les événements. Certes, je ne peux pas tout prévoir, mais... (il arbora alors un sourire mystérieux assez inquiétant) je peux faire en sorte que les choses se passent comme je le souhaite. Je crois que nous avons mis les choses au clair, je vais donc prendre conger, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Bonne continuation.

- À vous aussi.

Michael sortit de la pièce par la porte, comme n'importe quelle personne, son globe rouge sang luisant ancré à sa main droite, mais Labrador savait que s'il l'avait suivit, il n'y aurait eu qu'un long couloir désert devant lui. C'est pour cela qu'il resta statufié près de la fenêtre, réfléchissant au derniers événements qui étaient intervenus. Il avait enfin la raison de la venue de Michael, mais il ne pouvais en toucher un mot à Castor et encore moins à Frau, car il devrait dans ce cas, dévoiler toute l'histoire, y compris la conversation dont il avait prêté le serment de garder secrète. Donc il garderait tout pour lui et attendrait patiemment de voir la tournure que cela prendrait.

*******\ /*******

Après avoir quitté Labrador, Castor et lui s'étaient rendus dans leurs chambres respectives. Il n'avait pas vraiment faim, et maintenant qu'il était confortablement installé sur son cercueil, il n'avait plus la motivation pour se rendre dans la grande salle. Qu'importe, il se demandait juste ce que Teito avait bien pu confier à Labrador... Finalement il y avait bien une chose qui l'aurait fait se lever: savoir de quoi ils avaient parlé... Ne pas savoir l'énervait au plus haut point, et être mit à l'écart encore plus! Mais bon, il devait prendre son mal en patience, il le savait.

Après maints efforts, il se leva et assista à ses occupations habituelles sans rien laisser paraître de sa mauvaise humeur. Il enchaîna bénédictions, confessions, prières et rituels durant toute la matinée et la majeure partie de son après-midi, ne s'arrêtant qu'un court instant le temps de se restaurer.

Lorsqu'il eut enfin terminé, ce qui lui parut une éternité -ironiquement bien entendu...-, il se délesta de sa paix dans sa chambre. Il avait convenu avec lui-même de faire une chasse le soir même, cela lui permettrait de se vider l'esprit et de se changer les idées. Sur ces pensées il ferma les yeux et médita le reste de la journée, plongeant dans un sommeil paradoxal, le déconnectant du monde réel sans complètement l'emporter dans les bras de morphée.

*******\ /*******

Lorsqu'il sortit de sa bulle, et qu'il réintégra psychologiquement son corps, le sixième sens de Frau l'interpella. Une personne se tenait debout près de la fenêtre, sans qu'il puisse la distinguer, faute de lumière. La nuit avait, durant son escapade, lentement prit place, et le crépuscule n'offrait qu'une faible luminosité dans sa chambre orienté vers le nord. Il se leva instinctivement, essayant d'identifier l'intrus, le dévisageant avec suspicion.

- Il est très rare que j'autorise quelqu'un à franchir ma porte, s'adressa-t-il à la silhouette. Et je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir invité qui que se soit récemment...

Le silence lui répondit. Décidément cette personne se foutait littéralement de lui! Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre, se contentant d'observer le paysage à travers la fenêtre. Elle l'énervait. Oh oui, elle l'énervait! Son silence le frustrait. Frustration qu'il essayait déjà de se débarrasser depuis un moment. Il ne lâchait pas la silhouette de vue, tentant tant bien que mal d'en découvrir son identité.

- Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il te trouve...

Cette voix, il la reconnaissait.

- Teito? De quoi parles-tu?

Une aura de puissance explosa dans la pièce. L'onde de choc fit éveiller en Frau un bout de sa conscience, comprenant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Aucun dégât matériel, non. Juste un étalage phénoménal de pouvoir à en couper le souffle. Cette onde, bien dirigée aurait pu détruire un vaisseau de l'armée tout entier!

- Michael, tu te montres enfin.

- Il était plus que temps, je commençais à m'ennuyer... dit-il d'un ton dédaigneux.

- À t'ennuyer...?

Le corps frêle du jeune homme se retourna lentement, laissant refléter deux rubis dont les pupilles félines se dilatèrent légèrement en quittant la faible lumière du paysage nocturne. Il s'accouda vulgairement à la fenêtre, fixant Frau dans les yeux.

- Exactement, ajouta-t-il un sourire en coin.

Frau l'examinait. Cela le perturbait que cet homme au ton supérieur et l'air moqueur se serve du corps de Teito. Voir de telles expressions sur son visage pure, cette posture grotesque... cela l'_horripilait_.

- Pourrait-on connaître la raison de ta venue?

- Oh, tu la sauras bien assez tôt, dit-il après un rire bref, crois-moi...

L'air interrogateur de Frau ne le gêna nullement, et c'est de bonne humeur qu'il continua.

- Le jeune homme que tu connais a un _léger_ petit problème, ironisa-t-il.

- Je l'avais remarqué.

- Et sais-tu quel est ce problème? Si tu le connais aussi bien que tu oses le penser, tu devrais avoir la réponse à ma question, je me trompe...?

Cette attitude désinvolte l'énervait toujours. Comment pouvait-il savoir ce qu'il pensait. Il possédait certes une puissance écrasante, mais il se surestimait.

- Je dois reconnaître que je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais je devine assez aisément que tu l'as... je me trompe...? répondit-il en imitant son interlocuteur.

- Certes, je l'ai, mais je ne te la dirais pas.

Frau fronça les sourcils, sceptique. Il se moquait de lui, et cela avait l'air de bien l'amuser à l'en voir sourire bêtement comme il le faisait.

- Cependant, je peux peut-être t'éclairer...

Michael se redressa sensuellement, trop sensuellement au goût de Frau, et, d'une lente démarche féline il se rapprocha de l'évêque qui ne broncha pas. Traiter avec une telle indécence _son_ corps. Si l'esprit qui l'animait avait été humain, il aurait déjà senti la morsure du froid au travers du simple t-shirt que portait le jeune. Sa peau pâle, passant de temps à autres dans un coin un peu plus éclairé de la chambre alors que la lune se levait, semblait satinée, douce. Il se refusa de regarder plus longtemps ce corps, il se l'était _promis_. N'en montrant rien à l'être divin qui s'avançait toujours, il cacha sa gêne en planta son regard dans le sien. Un court duel commença, aucuns des deux camps n'acceptant la défaite et encore moins la retraite. La bataille se termina lorsque Michael se tenant maintenant à quelques centimètres de Frau, se rapprocha encore plus puis se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour chuchoter à l'oreille de l'évêque.

- … Et rien ne vaut une démonstration...

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Voilà chapitre 3 terminé! Ça a été plus rapide que prévu en fait ^^' …

Sinon, si vous avez aimé tant mieux et si vous avez des conseils ou même pour laisser votre avis: reviews! \OwO/


	4. Faire Abstraction

Re~ Chapitre 4 livréééééé ! Bon certes un peu plus tard que les autres mais bon on fait ce qu'on peut avec ce qu'on a (et j'ai pas tellement de temps il faut dire... -_-') !

J'espère que vous comprendrez... Mais à partir du 3 juillet c'est bon, normalement j'aurais le teeeeemps! Et oui, 1ère année de bachotage pour moi, la douce torture des révisions, surtout deux matières que j'affectionne pas particulièrement... Rien de mieux pour mériter ses vacances! XD

**Reviews:**

- Rumbelle : J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que je me plais à l'écrire! J'attends ton avis :)

- wenaewe : Merci de suivre ma petite aventure! En espérant continuer à respecter les personnages aussi fidèlement que je le peux dans ce petit monde sorti de ma tête pour qu'il te plaise XD !

- Yami Hikari : Merci pour ton enthousiasme, ça donne du punch pour écrire! =)

- lalala1995 : Ta dose de drogue est arrivée XP! Cependant je ne dévoilerai rien de la suite, je resterai motus et bouche cousus!

Et merci aussi à tous les autres pour vos encouragements!

Assez de blablaaa~ ! Je vous laisse lire, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise, et encore merci d'être de plus en plus nombreux à suivre cette petite aventure =) ! Chuu~

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

_**Chapitre 4: Faire abstraction**_

« Et rien ne vaut une démonstration... ». Ces mots avaient résonné dans la tête de Frau, qui prenait peu à peu compte de ce qui se passait, et le laissait envisager ce qui _allait_ se passer. Cette voix langoureuse, l'appelant, l'attirant sans possibilité d'échappatoire, elle lui avait susurré ces mots au creux de l'oreille, le faisant frissonner. C'était un véritable appel, un chant de sirène pour un marin, une mélodie hypnotisante pour un compositeur. Il restait figé, cherchant désespérément la réponse, le guide à suivre dans cette situation. Rien. Il ne savait que faire, garder le contrôle coûte que coûte, ou se laisser aller ne serait-ce qu'un court laps de temps et profiter de l'instant présent?

Ses réflexions furent interrompues lorsqu'un doigt vint se poser délicatement sur son torse. Il baissa les yeux en direction du propriétaire, qui, dans un sourire aguicheur, le poussa sans plus de cérémonie sur le lit derrière. Sans même avoir le temps de protester de cet outrage, la fine silhouette se positionna à califourchon de part et d'autre de sa taille, le dominant. Le garçon laissait pendre ses bras nonchalamment le long de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'il se baisse et vienne placer ses mains de chaque côtés du visage de Frau.

L'évêque commençait à sentir la température monter en lui, plus particulièrement dans son bas-ventre. Essayant de réprimer cet instinct primaire il fixa son regard dans celui du jeune, attendant sa prochaine stratégie, mais se refusant à l'arrêter maintenant. Le garçon comprit qu'il n'obtiendrait pas plus de réaction -et plus particulièrement d'_opposition_- de la part de Frau. Et en un dernier sourire séducteur il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il l'embrassait. _Ils s'embrassaient_. Cette scène il en avait rêvé, il en avait fantasmé, et il se l'était catégoriquement _refusé_. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Il tenait trop à lui pour le blesser. Mais ce sentiment d'être comblé, et cette sensation de douceur si sensuelle et si excitante à la fois! Non il devait résister, même si la tentation était forte, très forte... Il se _devait_ de résister.

Une langue taquine s'engouffra sans sa permission dans sa bouche alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées. Une agréable surprise qui lui arracha un frisson. Des picotements descendaient de sa nuque jusqu'en bas de son dos. Le muscle chaud visitait sa cavité sans gêne, essayant tant bien que mal de l'y faire participer. La sensation devenait de plus en plus intense, et les barrières qu'il s'était imposé disparaissaient au fur et à mesure que son instinct reprenait le dessus. La température devenait elle aussi dure à gérer, et son bas-ventre se chargeait de le lui rappeler. Nul doute que son partenaire l'avait déjà deviné et senti...

Oh... Et pourquoi pas finalement? Juste un peu, se dit-il. La dernière barrière avait cédé. En un élan de confiance il approfondit le baiser en mettant une main sur la nuque de l'apprenti, cédant à la si attirante tentation. Il avait décidément perdu l'esprit... Mais quel délice! Sentir ce membre humide jouer avec le sien, deviner son corps sur le sien... Il laissa sa main libre se poser sur le flan du jeune, lui tirant un petit soupire. Frau sourit dans le baiser. Il remonta légèrement sa main, ce qui eut pour effet de tirer un nouveau gémissement de l'autre qui se pressa encore plus contre lui. Il en devenait fou! Le baiser s'interrompit pour les laisser respirer de nouveau, mais très vite il reprit de plus belle. Frau laissa le flan pour poser sa main sur l'épaule de l'apprenti, la laissant glisser sur les biceps, le coude pour finir par lui attraper le poignet.

Mais il s'arrêta net dans son mouvement. Que faisait-il? Son regard ne put s'empêcher de vérifier ce qu'il craignait déjà: l'œil. Le globe luisait d'une sinistre lumière pourpre, mêlant méfiance et terreur. Ce n'était pas Teito. Ce n'était pas Teito qui était là, avec lui et qui l'embrassait. Non, juste son corps. Il sentit naître du dégoût en lui, pas envers ce corps qu'il convoitait, non, envers lui-même. Lui qui s'était fait prendre au piège. Michael l'avait eu et il n'avait rien vu venir.

En un habile geste, il projeta Michael à l'autre bout de la chambre. Celui-ci se réceptionna dignement sur ses pieds malgré la vitesse à laquelle l'action s'était passée. Frau remarqua le froncement de sourcil de Michael, puis s'assit sur le bord du lit. Ils se fixèrent longuement dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi refuses-tu ce corps que tu désires tant?

- Ce n'est pas ce corps que je veux, c'est l'être à qui il appartient.

- Ah la la, jamais satisfait de ce que l'on a... rechigna Michael. Mais cela ne t'as pas empêché d'apprécier le moment à ce que je vois... ajouta-t-il, un sourire en coin.

Le regard de Michael descendit sur la bosse voyante sur le pantalon de l'évêque et ne pu réprimer un petit rire de contentement. Lorsqu'il croisa celui de Frau, il y décela une grande animosité. Il l'avait en même temps bien chauffé, c'était tout à fait normal, d'autant plus avec le corps de Teito...

- Je vais te laisser méditer maintenant, tu en as grand besoin je crois, ajouta-t-il en riant faiblement. Je te souhaite donc une bonne nuit.

Michael sortit par la fenêtre sans un bruit, laissant un silence pesant dans la pièce, où Frau n'avait pas bougé.

La grande silhouette de l'évêque se leva lentement, et se dirigea elle aussi vers la fenêtre où elle observa le paysage nocturne troublé un instant par le cri d'une chouette. Pesant le pour et le contre, il pencha finalement pour le premier, son besoin de se changer les idées n'ayant pas disparu, il sauta et partit pour une chasse.

*******\ /*******

Un vent frais s'infiltra dans la pièce, s'insinuant dans chaque recoin et finit par venir déranger l'occupant affalé sur le lit. Celui-ci renifla longuement, retroussa les narines et finit par se réveiller en sursaut dans un éternuement à secouer les murs du château. La chevelure brune ébouriffée se redressa, pour laisser place à un visage aux traits tirés. Teito essuya du revers de la manche son nez en un geste négligé. Prenant conscience qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre, il se releva et s'assit au bord du lit. _Bon Dieu!_ Pensa-t-il. Il s'était endormi habillé... et avec la fenêtre ouverte... pas très intelligent... Il allait devoir se coltiner un mal de crâne maintenant. Mais depuis quand dormait-il? Un coup d'œil vers le mur où l'horloge trônait lui indiqua qu'il était huit heure, apparemment du matin vu la position du soleil. Huit heure... Un minute! Il avait rejoint Labrador après le premier service qui est aux environs de sept heure -sept heure et demi-, et ils avaient discuté un petit moment tout de même, ...puis il était retourné dans sa chambre et avait arpenté la pièce de long en large et en travers, le temps de décompresser. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire tout ça en une demi heure c'était impossible! À moins qu'il sache remonter le temps... _idiote hypothèse,_ se dit-il, _rejetée_. Cela voulait dire qu'il avait dormi... (il déglutit) vingt et une heures... «Oh bon Dieu!» Le juron sortit de lui-même, et ne put être réprimé. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi se sentait-il si fatigué? Il avait les membres douloureux. Il avait du dormir dans une mauvaise position admit-il. Quant au reste... il ne voulait pas y penser maintenant.

Il se leva finalement, encouragé par les protestations de son ventre vide. _Ça m'apprendra à dormir toute une journée_...

Teito sentant un courant d'air le glacer, changea ses vêtements en se jurant de descendre dans la journée même au grand bain, situé dans l'aile est du château, pour éviter d'aggraver son cas. Un bon bain chaud lui ferait le plus grand bien! Oui, mais pour l'instant, direction la grande salle.

Il descendit le grand escaliers menant à la pièce commune où bon nombre d'exclamations lui parvenaient à cette distance. Lorsqu'il arriva sous l'arche de pierre, il alla se servir, et chercha une place libre. Il repéra en bout de table une main qui le hélait dans l'air. Il reconnu Castor, assit en compagnie de Labrador, Frau et un autre religieux. Teito les rejoignit.

- Bonjour, dit-il à la petite assemblée.

Il lui répondirent tous en chœur, et avant qu'il aille s'assoir près de Castor, le religieux affirma avoir des choses à faire et lui proposa de s'assoir à sa place. Teito, poli, accepta, et dès que l'autre eut fini de débarrasser ses affaires, qu'il salua la troupe et s'éloigna, il se rendit enfin compte de la place où il était. En face de lui Labrador le regardait discrètement, tandis que la grande silhouette de Frau se situait à sa droite, et en face de lui Castor continuait de manger comme si rien n'était. Un petite tension monta en lui. Il devait paraître naturel, tout simplement.

- Tu as bien dormi? lui demanda alors Labrador.

- Oui... et non. J'ai eu beau dormir longtemps, je me sens très fatigué. Peut-être suis-je somnambule, plaisante-t-il.

Frau qui venait d'avaler une bouchée de pain s'étouffa. Il se reprit le plus vite qu'il pu, et s'excusa, sous les yeux interrogateurs de Labrador.

- C'est une possibilité, ironisa Labrador. Cependant il est vrai que nous ne t'avions pas vu lors du dîner hier.

- Je devais dormir apparemment. Mais c'est vraiment étrange j'ai mal partout et... ah, aah... ATCHOUM!

Labrador tendit un mouchoir à Teito, qui le remercia.

- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il, je crois que je suis enrhumé. J'ai du laissé la fenêtre ouverte cette nuit sans m'en rendre compte.

- C'est assez étourdi de ta part, Teito. Fais bien attention la prochaine fois.

- Je crois que je vais retenir la leçon.

Le repas se passa ensuite calmement, bercé par le brouhaha de la foule de religieux, se préparant une fois de plus pour affronter cette nouvelle journée, tout aussi chargée en travail que les précédentes. Frau, quant à lui, ne pipa plus mot jusqu'à la fin. Lorsque les quatre eurent fini, ils se séparèrent d'un commun accord, chacun allant vaquer à ses occupations. Cependant Labrador, après s'être assuré que Teito et Castor se soient déjà bien éloignés, rattrapa Frau.

- Je crois que nous avons à parler Frau, lui glissa-t-il doucement, sur un ton de confidence.

- Et de quoi veux-tu qu'on parle? Du beau temps? rit Frau, non sans vouloir éviter la conversation à venir, imaginant sans mal le sujet.

- Veux-tu bien pour une fois rester sérieux Frau, ce n'est pas d'une chose futile et légère dont j'ai à te parler!

Le ton sec qu'utilisa Labrador étonna quelque peu l'évêque qui compris qu'il n'échapperait pas aux griffes de son prédateur. Il s'était montré trop imprudent lors du repas, et Labrador semblait avoir remarqué quelque chose, rien de surprenant venant de sa part. Son instinct et son sens de l'observation étaient sans failles. Cependant, il avait maintenant à peine quelques minutes pour formuler dans sa tête un mensonge qui tienne la route.

L'air grave, Frau respira longuement.

- Je te suis.

Labrador les mena sur la place centrale de l'église où ils s'assirent sur le rebord de la fontaine. Le soleil montait dans le ciel, de son lent rythme quotidien. Les papillonnements des sœurs égaillaient la cour, avec de temps à autres, des rires joyeux résonnant en cette belle journée qui s'annonçait.

- Que s'est-il passé?

- Je ne pourrais pas te dire qu'il ne s'est rien passé cependant ce n'est rien qui soit digne d'intérêt tu sais Lab'.

- Et qu'en est-il de la vérité? De la _vraie_ vérité?

- Labrador, ne...

- Je te connais assez pour savoir qu'il s'est passé quelque chose Frau. Quelque chose qui soit digne d'intérêt.

- Parfois je me demande jusqu'où tu peux deviner les choses... C'est déconcertant tu sais!

- Que s'est-t-il passé? réitéra Labrador. Cela a à voir avec Teito n'est-ce pas?

- Oui en effet. Il est venu me voir hier soir.

La révélation surpris Labrador qui préféra ne rien en montrer à son ami. Sous son silence, Frau continua.

- Enfin pas exactement Teito, c'est Michael qui est venu.

- Michael? répéta Labrador en feignant l'étonnement. De quoi t'as-t-il parlé? l'interrogea-t-il en reprenant son sérieux.

- Il m'a demandé si je savais ce que Teito avait. Je lui ai donc répondu que je n'en avait aucune idée, bien que nous avions tous trois déjà remarqué son comportement anormal.

_Bêta!_ Pensa alors Labrador.

- Et? s'enquit l'ange.

- Et quoi?

- C'est tout?

- Oui, il est parti après. De quoi d'autre voulais-tu que nous parlions?

- Tu ne feras pas avaler que ça s'est arrêté là.

- À quoi t'attendais-tu?

- Je ne sais pas... À la vraie version peut-être, ironisa Labrador.

Frau ne pouvais répondre. Il ne pouvait raconter la « vraie version » comme Labrador s'aimait à l'appeler ainsi. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il poursuivit donc son mensonge.

- Pourquoi doutes-tu de celle-ci?

- Non je me demandais juste pourquoi Michael serait venu uniquement pour te demander ça.

- Je te trouve bien curieux à ce sujet Labrador.

L'ange se crispa légèrement sous la remarque.

- Je ne cherche qu'à connaître le pourquoi du comment. Ce n'est que dans l'intérêt de Teito.

- Et qu'espérais-tu que Michael me demande?

- Pardon? s'exclama l'ange, perdu.

- Tu disais de te demander pourquoi Michael était venu me poser cette unique question, que voulais-tu qu'il me demande d'autre?

Frau l'avait piégé. La tournure que prenait la discussion devenait quelque peu dangereuse. Michael lui avait demandé -même ordonné- de ne pas intervenir, ce qu'il venait déjà de faire, alors il ne devait rien bousculer. Dans l'intérêt de Teito, comme celui de Frau, il décida de couper court maintenant.

- Rien en fait.

- Je te connais aussi bien que tu me connais Lab', tu ne me feras pas gober ça. Tu sais quelque chose qu'apparemment je ne sais pas.

- Cela me sera sorti de la tête.

Frau compris qu'il n'arriverait pas à faire céder son ami, il se résigna donc. Enfin, pour l'instant. Il finirait par le découvrir, qu'importe le temps que cela prendrait.

- Sans doute, ajouta-t-il.

- Je vais te laisser maintenant, je vais profiter de l'air frais pour me reposer.

- Ne t'endors pas dans ton jardin par pitié! La dernière fois, tu étais tellement recouvert de feuilles qu'on a failli t'écraser!

- Ne t'inquiètes pas. La nature est très protectrice, elle ne vous aurait pas laissé faire...

- Oui je sais, c'est bien pour ça que je me suis pris un arbre en route, -arbre qui au passage ne se trouvait pas là quelques secondes plus tôt!- pour ne pas te marcher dessus!

- Je me demandes vraiment ce que tu as pu faire à la nature pour qu'elle te le rende comme ça...

- J'en ai fichtrement aucune idée et je ne veux pas le savoir!

Un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres, Labrador se leva et s'éloigna d'un pas léger. Frau resta assis, la brise faisant voleter ses voiles blancs immaculés, tandis qu'il se mettait en appui sur ses mains sur le rebord de la fontaine. Il laissa alors défiler le souvenir de la nuit précédente. La si puissante sensation qui lui avait parcouru le dos, les frissons procurés par le contact avec... Non, ça y est il était repartit dans ses lubies. Le gamin avait besoin de son aide, mais pas de celle à laquelle, lui, aspirait. Son regard perdu au loin, fixant le vide, il ne faisait plus attention à ce qui l'entourait. Soudain une voix résonna près de lui.

- Excusez-moi, Monseigneur?

Surpris par cette interruption, Frau voulut se retourner, mais la main sur laquelle il tenait en équilibre bascula dans le vide, suivit de près par son autre main, pour finir par faire plonger le corps tout entier de l'évêque dans l'eau froide de la fontaine. Retenant un juron, celui-ci reparut immédiatement à la surface claire et chercha du regard la personne à l'origine de l'incident. Une jolie jeune femme revêtue de l'uniforme d'église se tenait penchée au-dessus de lui, les yeux écarquillés et les joues rouges comme une pivoine.

- M-mm-monseigneur! arriva-t-elle enfin à articuler entre ses balbutiements. T-tout va bien, vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal? Je... Oh, pardonnez-moi, j-je ne voulais pas v-vous surprendre! Excusez ma maladresse...

Se relevant enfin, Frau constata qu'il ne s'était pas blessé. Ses vêtements, trempés, pesaient une sacrée charge toutefois, et s'il ne se pressait pas, il risquait de prendre froid. Il considéra la jeune femme d'un regard sans méchanceté, ce qui rassura apparemment la demoiselle.

- Non, je n'ai rien.

- Ouuuuuuuf! Merci Seigneur... Je... c-comment me faire pardonner...?

- Ne vous en faite pas pour cela, je suis aussi fautif, je devrais faire un peu plus attention, lui dit-il en lui servant un sourire qui la fit fondre. De quoi vouliez-vous m'entretenir ma sœur?

- Je-j'aimerais vous demander des renseignements sur certaines bénédictions... si ce n'est pas empiéter sur votre temps libre... tenta-t-elle.

- Je suis à votre service, j'a... ATCHOUM!

- Oh! J-je suis désolée! Monseigneur vous devriez aller vous changer, vos vêtements sont dégoulinants! J-je ne voudrais pas en plus que vous attrapiez f-froid! Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps.

- Ne vous en faites pas ma sœur...

- J'insiste Monseigneur.

- Soit, j'y vais de ce pas. Je vous donnerai vos renseignements plus tard, sœur...?

- Sœur Meluri, Monseigneur.

- Et bien à plus tard sœur Meluri.

Sur ces mots il sortit de la fontaine. L'eau l'avait bien refroidit. Il s'éloigna tandis qu'il entendit au loin, un rire nerveux qu'il associa à celui de la jeune sœur, alors qu'elle contait sans doute leur entrevue à ses compères curieuses. Ah les femmes... C'était un monde beaucoup trop éloigné du sien... et bien trop compliqué aussi. Il était de toute évidence fasciné par elles; elles l'intriguaient. Mais cela n'allait pas plus loin. Et puis, la religion lui dictait de son côté la conduite à suivre. Ce monde était bien étrange. Il englobait contradiction sur contradiction. À quoi servait-il d'avoir quotidiennement des femmes à ses côtés sans pouvoir pour autant profiter autrement de leur présence. Ou alors... le Seigneur souhaitait juste que les hommes subissent les sottes humeurs du sexe opposé... merci Seigneur... Sa thèse formulée, il s'en alla en direction de sa chambre.

Alors qu'il disparaissait au détour d'une arche, un sourire énigmatique se dessina discrètement sur des lèvres fines et d'un rose exquis. Des yeux vitreux s'éteignirent enfin pour laisser reparaître alors un éclat de conscience et de lucidité dans l'azur limpide de son détenteur. La personne ne sembla cependant pas comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, et reprit ses tâches habituelles sans se poser de questions.

En chemin, prit dans une effroyable bourrasque glacée Frau décida de se rendre au grand bain, à cette heure il y aurait peut-être un peu de monde mais il se ferait tout petit -enfin autant qu'il le pourrait- en espérant que cela lui procurerait un grand réconfort.

*******\ /*******

La journée paraissait calme, laissant planer une atmosphère paisible et chaleureuse au sein de l'église, où le travail regorgeait à flot. Les sœurs s'occupaient des malades, les évêques à leurs charges religieuses, et les apprentis à leurs révisions en vue des futurs examens. Une routine parfaite, sans orage à l'horizon, un superbe temps venant ajouter sa gaieté comme touche finale, malgré un léger vent frais.

Dans l'aile est du bâtiment central, une grande salle baignait dans une chaleur humide provoquée par les vapeurs des bains. Bien que très demandés, Teito s'attendait à voir plus de monde dans l'agréable eau. Du côté des hommes en tout cas, en ce qui concernait la zone féminine, il n'y avait pas accès.

C'est donc en se prélassant longuement que Teito profita de cet instant tant attendu. Rien que le bruit de fond des chuchotements des personnes présentes, auquel s'ajoutait parfois des exclamations ou des mouvements d'eau, lui parvenait. Il laissa rouler sa tête en arrière, et, avant que sa serviette ne se fasse entraîner par un petit courent impromptu, la resserra autour de sa taille; puis il s'accouda au bord en pierre du bassin, après s'être assuré qu'elle ne se referait pas la malle. L'eau avait tellement détendu peu à peu tous ses muscles que, s'il y avait eu un quelconque incident, il aurait sûrement passé pour une grosse larve se traînant le plus vite qu'elle pouvait... Mais il n'était pas résolu à partir maintenant, oh non!

Teito balaya le grand bain circulaire du regard, repérant ici et là, des attroupements de personnes profitant ensemble de bienfaits aquatiques. Il allait refermer les yeux et se concentrer sur cette chaleur réparatrice quand ses yeux accrochèrent une immense silhouette. _Oh non!_ Avant qu'il n'ai pu esquisser la moindre réflexion avec son cerveau, son corps se laissa couler sans une hésitation. Mais que faisait Frau ici? À cette heure-ci il devrait être en plein travail! Teito revint à la surface dans une lenteur très calculée pour reprendre sa respiration. Il ne laissa ensuite que ses yeux dépasser du liquide limpide surplombé légèrement par une couche de brume semi-opaque. Il détailla alors le corps élancé, posté au bord du bassin, faisant onduler l'eau sous ses mouvements de jambes. Il observa ensuite ces larges épaules et ce torse magnifiquement musclés -à la perfection selon lui- refléter la lumière ambiante. Étrangement, ses cheveux étaient déjà mouillés... Lorsque l'évêque émit un mouvement de tête, Teito réintégra intégralement sa cachette. Il devait trouver un endroit à l'abri de son regard, sinon, qui sait comment il pourrait réagir... Non, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se montrer dans un état comme celui-là devant Frau. Son coeur commençait déjà à s'affoler alors qu'il n'était qu'à une vingtaine de mètres! L'apprenti nagea jusqu'à un petit renfoncement à l'autre extrémité du bain. Enfin seul, il ferma les yeux cherchant désespérément à s'enlever cette vision paradisiaque de sa tête et de faire abstraction du petit feu qui s'était rallumé en lui. Ceci fait aussi bien qu'il le put, il laissa de nouveau sa tête reposer sur le rebord derrière lui. La lumière de la salle se posait délicatement sur son visage quand une ombre vint la bloquer. Instantanément, Teito rouvrit les yeux.

- Eh bien salle mioche on m'évite?

Le visage souriant de l'évêque au-dessus de lui, le fit fondre et aucune réplique ne vint. Devant son silence Frau rajouta en riant.

- Tu sais, tu nages pas comme un poisson et t'es encore moins discret qu'un prêtre habillé en rose durant une cérémonie.

- Désolé d'être un aussi piètre nageur! lui répondit l'apprenti vexé, et... paniqué.

- Oh, je vois monsieur n'aime pas qu'on se moque de lui... ria l'évêque en se plongeant dans l'eau du bain aux côtés de Teito.

La proximité était certes dérangeante, mais Frau semblait laisser un espace vaquant entre eux volontairement ou involontairement, ce qui rassura Teito. Après quelques instants de silence pendant lesquels Frau se délesta de la chaleur du bain après son passage dans la fontaine, Teito, qui l'observait lui demanda.

- Tu ne devrais pas être en train de travailler?

- Disons que j'ai eu un problème technique.

Frau décida de ne pas relever la question silencieuse de Teito. Lorsqu'il lui jeta un regard en biais, celui-ci détourna prestement le sien pour le fixer dans les ondulations de l'eau.

- Tu as prévenu Castor que tu es ici? dit Teito sans relever la tête.

- Urg! J'ai oublié ce détail...

- Toute mes condoléances, ironisa Teito. Tu vas passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

- Je crois oui...

Frau poussa un soupire de contentement. Cette température était parfaite! Tandis qu'il profitait de se réchauffement, il observa discrètement le garçon à ses côtés. Son corps fin plongé dans l'eau laissait paraître un peau pâle. Sa tête ainsi rejetée en arrière offrait à sa vue un cou délicat où Frau eu du mal à résister à l'envie d'y plonger. Il détourna très vite la tête. Se laisser aller à ce genre de pensées en sa présence ne lui serait d'aucune utilité. Pendant qu'il cogitait intérieurement, Teito se leva et sortit de l'eau.

- Je vais te laisser maintenant, je suis déjà rester un bon moment.

- Comme il te plaira, répondit Frau, préférant fixer Teito dans les yeux que de laisser les siens explorer le corps involontairement aguicheur à sa vue.

Il regarda néanmoins Teito partir d'une démarche gauche, marchant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait non sans manquer de glisser. Un sourire s'étira sur ses longues lèvres.

L'évêque resta encore un bon moment avant de rejoindre Castor et Labrador pour le déjeuner. Il se fit bien évidemment passer un savon par le marionnettiste. L'après-midi passa tranquillement jusqu'au repas, et lorsque Frau termina sa journée, la soirée était déjà bien entamée.

*******\ /*******

Allongé dans son lit, Teito regardait le plafond sans vraiment le regarder. Il laissait son esprit voguer. Ce dernier ne cessait de le ramener à son principal problème: Frau. Il revoyait encore et encore sa silhouette perchée au bord du bassin. Il pensait à lui bien trop, cela en devenait presque inquiétant. Mais le sortir de ses pensées c'était tout simplement impossible.

Un autre homme songeait, à ce moment précis, à la même chose. Recouvrant son cercueil de son couvercle, Frau s'exaspérait à ne songer qu'à lui. Il ne devait pas briser l'équilibre de Teito. Il avait déjà bien trop d'expériences traumatisantes dans son passé, pourquoi lui en rajouter une de plus... Enfin, il devait être moins égoiste.

Non, il ne devait plus penser à lui. Cet amour renié par l'Église ne pouvait exister, de plus entretenir une relation avec un seven ghost était encore moins plausible que d'être aimé du diable! Pourquoi s'était-il épris du plus bête, pervers, guignol des évêques de cette terre! Qui plus est, d'un homme!

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se soit entiché d'un sale mioche au centre de la destiné de ce monde! Pourquoi lui et pas une femme quelconque?

Il ne devait plus y penser.

Il ne fallait plus qu'il pense à ça.

- Je dois faire abstraction.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Chapitre 4 terminé! Encore désolée du retard T_T

Je préviens cette fois-ci, j'ai beaucoup moins de temps pour écrire donc, n'attendez pas le chapitre 5 avant... un petit moment...

Encore merci pour vos reviews et de votre soutien, ça fait vraiment plaisir! Merci aussi d'être de plus en plus à suivre cette petite aventure!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et pas déçu XP !

Sur ce, à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre, et d'ici là, portez-vous bien!

**MEGA CHUU~**


	5. Leçon

Salut tout le monde ! Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous ne se souvienne plus de cette fiction et avaient même pu croire que je l'avais abandonnée, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Sachez que je ne peut que m'excuser platement pour cette longue très longue attente et je me doute bien que ceux qui m'ont lut, il y a de cela bien longtemps, vont devoir relire cette fic' depuis le début... Je vous dois donc une petite explication pour cette disparition... de presqu'un an.

J'ai malheureusement été incapable de continuer cette fic' pour la simple et bonne raison que j'étais à l'hôpital pour une maladie que vous connaissez sûrement mais que je ne nommerai pas. Et c'est donc, cloîtrée sur un lit d'hôpital que j'ai passé mes derniers mois, et vous comprendrez donc que j'étais dans l'incapacité d'écrire quoi que ce soit. Cet épisode de ma vie est passé... Je garde une pensée pour toutes les merveilleuses personnes que j'ai rencontrées dans cet hôpital, j'en reverrais certaines peut-être, et j'irais me recueillir sur celles qui nous ont déjà quitté.

Je vous remercie vous, lecteurs, pour avoir attendu tant de temps et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Les petites reviews n'attendent que vous ;) !

**Reviews:**

-Yuiliko : Et bien je suis très contente de t'avoir fait aimé ce couple, en espérant ne pas te décevoir pour la suite;) !

-Guest : Hé hé tout à fait d'accord, ça a beau flirter dans l'anime y'a rien qui se passe (à notre grand désespoir ^^) Alors voilà la suite :)

-demonangel59 : Merci pour tes compliments et j'espère en effet ne pas vous décevoir, je fais de mon mieux en tout cas XD !

-Seishin-senpai : Hé oui, je peux être sadique (même souvent je crois, même si je m'en rend pas toujours compte en fait... ^^')

-Raisa : oui oui ça cogite beaucoup, et rien ne vaut des petits coups de pouce pour faire avancer les choses XP je n'en dis pas plus !

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

_**Chapitre 5: Leçon**_

_-Je me suis souvent demandé, si ce phénomène était normal. On a l'impression que cela apparaît au hasard, parfois cet instant passe tellement vite que l'on se demande si ce n'était pas juste un rêve. Un rêve éveillé, un fragment de rêve, vague souvenir de notre inconscient. Peut-être cela vous est-il déjà arrivé à vous? Non? C'est peut-être aussi moi qui ais un problème... Je ne pourrais pas vous décrire, et encore moins expliquer, ce que l'on éprouve dans ces moments-là. La sensation d'être de nouveau dans l'instant présent, comme si l'on s'était égaré très longtemps, et que, enfin on retrouvait les pieds sur terre. Un voyage dont on n'était pas sûr de faire le chemin de retour. La vague de soulagement qui vous envahit, la certitude que maintenant vous êtes entier. Puis, comme une ombre qui se contentait de planer au loin, surveillant le moment propice, le doute s'installe. Comment cela pourrait être vrai? Oui, ce rêve n'était-il qu'un simple rêve, ou est-ce maintenant que l'on rêve? Comment savoir où est le vrai maintenant? Aucun moyen de savoir si ce que l'on vit en ce moment, ce même moment que l'on croyait déjà avoir vécu, est le vrai. C'est un peu compliqué les enfants, je le sais, mais un jour viendra où tout deviendra clair pour vous. Vous pouvez y aller._

_ De vagues bruits de pas, des silhouettes floues, des chuchotements et des rires enfantins traversent l'écran noir opaque devant moi. Rien de précis, juste une impression, une vague impression. Puis un éclat d'or fend cette noirceur en un éclair, des brins dorés flottent dans l'air comme balayés par le vent en une vision irréelle. Ils s'entremêlent, ondulent ensembles, puis, lentement, entre ce flot de clarté je découvre enfin l'être qui se cachait sous cette rivière lumineuse, seul phare me guidant dans ce monde de ténèbres. Deux azurs me fixent et je reconnais malgré moi l'homme qui hante maintenant mes pensées. Avant, j'osais espérer qu'en rejoignant les bras de Morphée, mon inconscient me foutrait la paix! Peine perdue... Je le vois, clairement étrangement, dans cet univers d'un flou artistique. Puis lui aussi rejoins ce flou, il disparaît peu à peu, sa lumière avec lui, et je me retrouve perdu dans ce monde effrayant, seul._

*******\ /*******

C'était un bien étrange rêve qu'il venait de faire. Il s'était réveillé avec un sentiment de solitude profonde, revenant lentement dans la réalité, la douce réalité. Oui, il n'était pas seul.

Teito regarda par la fenêtre, le temps se couvrait, et s'il ne se trompait pas, il pleuvrait avant la fin de la journée. Sale temps. Cela le déprimait rien que de savoir qu'il ne pourrait pas se réchauffer au soleil aujourd'hui, alors qu'il avait tant besoin de cette chaleur pour l'éloigner de ce... mauvais rêve...? S'il devait classer ce rêve comme bon ou mauvais, il n'aurait pas pu. Il était si irréel, si étrange... Et bien il le classerait comme « inclassable »!

Le jeune homme se leva et alla prendre son premier repas de la journée. Il alla ensuite s'installer dans un coin tranquille de l'église, une petite cour carrée avec au centre un vieux chêne posé sur un tapis de verdure. Des couloirs étaient ouverts tout autour de l'espace reposant sur des petits piliers qui maintenaient ainsi l'édifice. Teito s'installa au pied de l'arbre et observa le ciel. De lourds nuages sombres arrivaient, poussés par les grands vents du nord. Ils ne leur faudraient que peu de temps avant qu'ils ne recouvrent l'église. Il pourrait se reposer un peu ici avant le déluge. L'apprenti ferma les yeux et profita de l'air frais chargé d'humidité pour oublier ses soucis.

*******\ /*******

L'air devenait de plus en plus oppressant à chaque minute qui passait. L'orage serait turbulent. Dans quelques heures à peine, une pluie torrentielle s'abattrait sur l'église. Il ne restait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle ne durerait pas longtemps.

Le petit évêque descendit les escaliers de l'aile ouest du bâtiment. Un courant d'air fit voleter son habit blanc et ses cheveux blonds pâles nacrés. Le ballet s'arrêta aussitôt le vent passé.

Labrador cherchait l'un de ses compères pour l'entretenir d'une affaire qu'il n'avait que trop négligé de part les événements récents, et celle-ci ne pouvait maintenant plus attendre. Il repéra ledit compère en compagnie de Frau puis les rejoignit sans plus tarder. Le vent glacé s'inflitrant dans le couloir exposé face nord, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord d'aller discuter plus au calme, et au chaud, dans la bibliothèque. Labrador ne cessait d'examiner le ciel maintenant noir, d'ici moins d'une heure le déluge bloquerait toutes les personnes présentes dans l'enceinte de l'église.

*******\ /*******

Une goutte d'eau se fit ballotter par le vent. Elle dériva de sa trajectoire originale pour s'éclater sur une feuille. Les petites gouttelettes se rejoignirent au bout pour se reformer; puis retomber et s'éclater à nouveau sur une autre feuille. Descendant ainsi de suite, rejointe par tant d'autres compères, elle se laissa finalement glisser de la dernière feuille pour atterrir sur une peau douce et claire.

Teito se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait dormi plus qu'il n'aurait dû. Le ciel était désormais noir, le tonnerre grondait non loin et déjà quelques éclairs pourfendaient les nuages. Cela devenait de plus en plus dangereux de rester sous cet arbre. Il fallait qu'il déguerpisse immédiatement avant de finir en rôti d'ici quelques minutes, voire quelques secondes. Un nouveau coup de tonnerre couplé d'un flash le firent accélérer, mais dans sa précipitation il glissa sur une motte d'herbe et retomba sur le flanc. Il se tourna sur le dos, à peine eu-t-il le temps d'ouvrir les yeux à travers la pluie maintenant battante qu'un nouvel éclair jaillissait, se précipitant vers le sommet d'un arbre: le vieux chêne.

*******\ /*******

Le ciel noir semait ici et là quelques bribes d'éclairs. Labrador et l'autre évêque semblaient passionnés dans leur conversation, il en profita donc pour prendre congé d'eux. Frau se glissa dans un corridor pour rejoindre son aile de travail. En débouchant sur une petite cour il remarqua une silhouette étendue par terre. Ce n'est qu'en se rapprochant davantage qu'il reconnu Teito. Mais que foutait-il sous un arbre en plein orage cet idiot!? Il comptait se suicider comme ça? Frau s'avança, et d'un seul coup le jeune homme se redressa, se releva, un coup de tonnerre le fit détaler comme un lapin apeuré, et il se ramassa... comme un imbécile idiot qu'il était... Mais Frau remarqua aussi la proximité du dernier coup de tonnerre, et c'est dans un bond puissant, puisant dans ses capacités non-mortelles qu'ils se précipita sur l'apprenti, se saisit de lui, et déguerpit avant que l'éclair ne frappe.

Il prit à peine le temps de reposer le jeune homme à terre qu'il commença à le sermonner.

- Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prends de dormir sous un arbre avec pareille tempête!?

- Ce... je ne comptais pas dormir aussi longtemps... je... n'ai pas vu le temps passer, c'est tout... répondit-il un peu honteux.

- Et bien que cela te serve de leçon! Il manquerait plus qu'à ce que tu te fasses griller bêtement tiens!

Sans prendre la peine de répondre à la pique, Teito baissa la tête. Une fois de plus il passait pour un gamin incapable de se débrouiller sans sa maman. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que cet abruti se ramène dès qu'il se trouvait en fâcheuse posture !?

Teito inclina la tête encore plus bas en signe d'acceptation du sermon et sans ajouter mot, libéra son bras de l'étreinte de l'évêque blond, et partit. Décidément Dieu avait une drôle de manière de lui montrer son amour... Il se retrouva dans sa chambre sans savoir comment il s'y était rendu. _Peu importe_. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et laissa couler les larmes qu'il avait contenues. Des larmes de géant pour le pauvre petit être qu'il était. Mais sa peine n'en était pas moins grande. Et il savait qu'avec le temps, cela deviendrait de plus en plus douloureux et difficile à contenir. Ce sentiment le rongeait de l'intérieur, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour lutter. Rien hormis attendre et succomber, regarder et ployer, aimer et capituler.

*******\ /*******

Teito regardait par sa fenêtre, attendant quelque chose, un signe peut-être... Mais rien ne venait. Et il attendait, encore et encore, une idée, enfin quelque chose quoi! Cela faisait il ne savait combien de temps qu'il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. Si il le savait, c'était depuis son exutoire, mais maintenant, à savoir combien de temps s'était écoulé... La nuit était déjà tombée lorsqu'il s'était réveillé. Le silence, voilà ce qui l'avait accueilli, rien que le silence. C'était aussi lui qui avait répondu à ses questions qui demeuraient encore sans réponses. Regardant tantôt le paysage noirci par l'orage en essayant de garder la tête froide, tantôt le plafond de sa chambre en se morfondant dans ses idées noires. Voilà à quoi s'était résumé sa vie depuis peu. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. S'il sortait, il rencontrerait de nouveau Frau, et de nouveau il passerait pour un idiot incapable. Peut-être était-ce ce qu'il était réellement. Qu'importe, pour le moment mieux valait se cacher et laisser réfléchir son esprit.

Fatigué, voilà ce qu'il était. Fatigué de se cacher, de faire semblant, ou comme si de rien n'était. Oui vraiment fatigué... Teito retourna se coucher dans son lit, laissant la magnifique vue de la lune à son zénith. Il n'oublia pas de fermer sa fenêtre à clé, bien qu'il sache que cela n'empêcherait pas un demi-dieu de s'inviter dans la pièce si tel était son désir.

*******\ /*******

Frau était resté planté sous les arches de pierres comme un idiot. Teito s'était montré tellement sec et distant. Lui qui était d'habitude un tel rayon de soleil, rempli de joie de vivre, celle-ci semblait l'avoir quitté. Ce gamin l'intriguait vraiment plus que n'importe qui sur cette pauvre petite terre ! Comment arrivait-il à prendre autant de place dans son esprit ? Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte !

L'évêque se dirigea donc vers ses quartiers après avoir sauvé pour la énième fois son apprenti. Lorsqu'il emprunta le couloir de l'aile nord de l'église il croisa une foule de sœurs se dirigeant vers les bains. Parmi elles se trouvait sœur Meluri, qui rigolait bon train avec ses consœurs et qui en ce moment même paraissait fort extravertie contrairement à l'impression qu'elle lui avait donnée lors de leur première rencontre. Frau mis son attitude sur le compte de la timidité. Cependant lorsqu'il esquissa un geste pour la saluer elle l'ignora complètement. Les sœurs n'étaient pas obligées de saluer leurs supérieurs -bien que la plupart le faisaient- car les évêques se déplaçant souvent dans l'enceinte de l'église, ils n'auraient de cesse d'être interrompus dans leurs tâches, ce qui serait fort ennuyeux. Mais la manière dont sœur Meluri l'ignora l'étonna quelque peu, se rappelant qu'elle lui avait demandé des renseignements, il était impoli de sa part de ne pas le saluer. Enfin, la journée continuait à avancer, elle n'avait peut-être pas remarqué sa présence ou était tout simplement trop occupée par la conversation qu'elle entretenait avec ses amies. _Je vais finir par croire que c'est moi qui deviens fou._

Frau arriva donc à sa chambre après quelques couloirs et autres escaliers, où il passa le reste de sa journée à potasser ses livres de... d'herbologie ? _Non, trop ennuyeux._ D'histoire ? _Ça va pas la tête c'est encore pire !_ Et bien de filles à poil dans des positions plus qu'explicite alors ?! _Et bien voilà c'est déjà plus attrayant !_ Non, ses livres sur les bénédictions supérieures. _Oh, l'horreur..._ comme le luit avait demandé Labrador. Le soir il dîna avec ses deux amis et les quitta ensuite pour retourner dans ses quartiers où il se cloîtra dans son cercueil jusqu'au lever du soleil, le lendemain.

*******\ /*******

Le petit déjeuner avait déjà commencé depuis un petit moment quand Frau arriva dans la grande salle. Castor et Labrador étaient attablés à leur table habituelle. Il les rejoignit.

- La journée s'annonce couverte. Lança-t-il lorsqu'il fut assis.

- En effet, lui répondit Labrador.

- Cela va rendre mes tâches d'autant plus longues et emmerdantes.

- Tu vas arrêter de te plaindre ? Marmonna Castor à son attention.

- Oh, je vois monsieur est de mauvaise humeur ! En même temps tu l'es toujours, je me demande même si il y a eu un jour de ta vie où tu ne l'as pas été... ? Ironisa-t-il.

- Frau, ne commence pas si tôt le matin ou ça va mal, mais vraiment mal finir...

Frau l'observa en riant. Castor serrait son bol si fort que ses phalanges blanchissaient. C'était tellement enivrant de le voir dans tous ses états. Pendant qu'il se réjouissait de l'effet escompté, son attention se dirigea vers Labrador. L'évêque à la tête d'ange ne disait rien, lui qui avait toujours pris son rôle de médiateur au sérieux... quelque chose le préoccupait.

- Lab' qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ?

- Je me disais juste que cela commence à devenir vraiment étrange que Teito saute les repas. Si cela continue à ce rythme, ça va se répercuter sur sa santé et ce ne serait pas une très bonne nouvelle.

- Et que veux-tu qu'on y fasse ? C'est un gamin qui fait sa crise d'adolescence voilà tout ! Tu sais, ils se rebellent, ils désobéissent aux règles, ils s'isolent, ils changent de look... enfin rien de bien inquiétant ! Ils font tous ça. Et puis un beau jour ça s'arrête, aussi brutalement que ça a commencé, et ils deviennent de vrais adultes. Je me demandes si c'est possible pour lui tiens... ?

Frau parlait et lorsqu'il eut finit il remarqua le regard placide de l'ange sur lui. Décidément ce gamin, il allait se l'étriper !

- C'est bon j'ai compris je vais le chercher ! Dit-il en se levant de sa chaise et s'éloignant. Mais quel emmer... Attends, et pourquoi c'est à moi d'aller le chercher ? Hurla Frau en se retournant vers Labrador.

Le regard de Labrador n'avait pas changé. Frau déglutit. Il détestait ce regard.

- Roh, c'est bon j'y vais, j'y vais !

Frau continua à grommeler tout le long de son chemin vers la chambre du jeune homme. Il allait l'étriper de ses mains et donnerait ses entrailles en pâture aux oiseaux de la volière de Lab' !

*******\ /*******

Teito venait tout juste de se réveiller. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était, mais la matinée devait être un peu avancée vu la lumière que filtraient ses rideaux sans compter l'odeur de croissant remontant des cuisines de l'église. Lorsqu'il voulut se lever pour ouvrir ses rideaux il rencontra un petit problème. Il souleva ses draps, ils étaient trempés et il avait bel et bien un petit problème technique matinal dont il devait s'occuper avant d'entreprendre quoi que se soit d'autre. Ces derniers temps ses nuits étaient de plus en plus mouvementées. Sans parler de ses fantasmes éveillés. En clair son cas s'aggravait de jour en jour. Ses rêves devenaient de plus en plus obscènes, ses fantasmes de plus en plus érotiques. Rien de mieux pour frustrer sa libido d'adolescent en pleine puberté.

C'est donc avec soulagement qu'il baissa son pyjama et empoigna son membre après s'être confortablement installé dans son lit. Un son rauque s'échappa de sa gorge lorsqu'il commença à asséner un rythme de va-et-vient lent sur sa virilité qui se gonfla un peu plus sous le plaisir. Il s'attarda un peu sur son gland puis reprit un rythme plus vif qui le rapprocherait un peu plus de la jouissance. Sa peau frémissait, il commençait à transpirer et tout cela à cause de _lui_. Il l'imaginait, lui et sa chevelure dorée venant lui caresser le visage tandis qu'il lui embrassait le cou. Ses mains parcourant son corps. Ce n'était pas sa main qui était en ce moment même sur son sexe mais la _sienne_. Et elle le menait directement vers la jouissance, irrémédiablement. Ses muscles commençaient à se tendre puis à se relâcher en soubresauts. Teito ferma les yeux, imaginant le corps éphèbe pâle le surplombant, ses cicatrices, ses muscles saillants et ses yeux le dévorant. Ses cris de plaisir augmentaient en volume dans la pièce. Ils devenaient de plus en plus durs à contenir et il pria que lorsque le moment de sa jouissance arriverait, aucune sœur ne passerait dans les parages.

Teito sentait venir sa fin, ses muscles se contractaient plus fort et plus longtemps, sa respiration était saccadée. Il prodiguait à sa verge un rythme rapide maintenant afin d'accélérer sa libération. Il y était presque, plus que quelques secondes.

*******\ /*******

Frau marcha à un rythme effréné. Dévalant les marches, allongeant encore le pas dans les couloirs, ne s'arrêtant pas pour saluer quiconque, qui qu'il fût. Sa seule pensée consistait en un apprenti se balançant au pied d'un arbre avec en guise de corde ses propres boyaux. Pourquoi ce gamin persistait à faire de sa vie un enfer ?! Il lui bousculait son mode de vie, le privait de la sérénité de ses habitudes et remettait en cause son orientation sexuelle ! Comment un gamin de 17 ans pouvait lui faire ça !? Oui il allait l'étriper, il avait beau être le protagoniste d'une prophétie, il allait l'étriper. Encore plus remonté qu'à son départ de la grande salle où il devrait normalement se trouver pour déguster son premier repas de la journée, Frau déboula dans le couloir où se trouvait la chambre dudit gamin. Personne aux alentours, très bien, il pourrait le tuer sans témoins. Il repéra sa porte (réparée depuis sa dernière intervention), la déverrouilla grâce à ses facultés non-humaines et sans prévenir, entra.

– – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – – –

Chapitre 5 terminé~ ! Je sais que j'ai dû en choquer plus d'un avec certains passages de ce chapitre mais je tiens à dire qu'il ne faut pas négliger les notes des auteurs en début de chapitre, elles sont là pour indiquer s'il y a des passages pouvant heurter les âmes sensibles !

Je tiens encore à vous remercier de me suivre -enfin si vous avez le courage de relire cette fic'- car vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux et ça me touche énormément ! Ca donne vraiment envie de continuer à écrire alors pour vos encouragements, merci à tous du fond du cœur !

J'essaierais -je dis bien « j'essaierais »- de poster les prochains chapitres dans des délais disons, un peu plus court ^^'...

Pour finir j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ou des conseils ou si vous avez repéré des trucs, n'importe quoi, qui gêne la compréhension du texte, dîtes-le moi et je tâcherai de le modifier.

Sur ce, bonne continuation à tous et d'ici le chapitre 6, portez-vous bien !

**MEGA CHU~~**


End file.
